Defying Code
by Vyntresser
Summary: This is the sequel to 'Wrecking Limits'. As Ralph's and Vanellope's first born, Tessa, prepares to head off to Game Central Academy. She discovers Rancis's heroic acts through the evil schemes of a misguided, undefeated gamer. In an attempt to seek clarity, the gang and their kiddos are again thrown into chaos as Tessa walks a fine line between loyalty and betrayal.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** Guess what! SEQUEL TIME! If you are new to my Wreck-It Ralph story, I suggest going to my bio page and reading 'Wrecking Limits' before this story, in order for everything to make sense. Hold tight with me, you guys. I am currently trying a chapter-by-chapter basis and will upload/write as soon as I can! I really hope you guys enjoy! I have a basic plot for this sequel, and I'm not so sure it's going to be as long as Wrecking Limits, but it definitely ties in some unanswered questions from Wrecking Limits. The whole gang is included, which means you will still see a lot of Vanellope, Ralph, Taffyta, Rancis and the old gang. Just, this time, Tessa, Penny and Oliver (and a few others) are added!**

**Now, enough of my ramblings... Enjoy!**

****Defying Code****

***Chapter 1***

With a refreshed yawn, Ralph slowly moseyed down his large, spiral staircase. Sugar Rush's early, morning spring rays flood the great hall with specks of still, undisturbed sugar dust. He rubbed his eye and the side of his face with his large hand with a sleepy smile as his feet carried his across the great hall, towards the kitchen. With growing, eager anticipation, he began to hurry his pace as he could hear calm, excitable chatter and laughter coming from the kitchen. He distinctly heard Tessa's giggle, as well as his niece Penny. As he neared the gaping entry to the kitchen, he slowly and carefully peeked his head around the corner to see exactly what everyone was up to.

In the midsts of preparing breakfast, Rancis stood playfully poised between the kitchen island and the stove, which was lit behind him. He eagerly held out a frying pan with what looked to be a stack of two or three thick, chocolate pancakes inside. He gestured his arm and wrist a little in preparation to flip the breakfast he was attempting to master. Ralph cocked an eyebrow and stood still, and unnoticed, to watch the show. Tessa and Penny were sat at the island with their backs to Ralph. Tessa was still in her pajamas while Penny had on a fresh summer dress. They giggled and laughed at Rancis in a calm, yet hyper manner.

"Dad, you're going to break a window," Penny giggled, her voice was coated with pure, girly charm as she shook her head and covered her eyes.

"That'd be so awesome," Tessa hissed loudly with excitement as she gestured her hand towards her uncle, "Throw it up as high as you can!"

"Alright," Rancis assured softly with an eager smile, though his eyes nervously looked up to the slanted, high beamed ceilings above him, "Though if these pancakes stick to the ceiling, I'm putting the blame on you two."

"Coward," Tessa spat as she crossed her arms. She was wearing a faded red tank top and baggy black sweats, they were properly laced with Sugar Rush logos that looked worn and used. She cocked an eyebrow and tucked some of her messy, auburn hair that loosely draped all the way down her back. She pushed on as she shook her head, "Where's your pride gone?"

"Apparently down the toilet," Rancis muttered with a playful grin as he looked nervously up at the ceiling, he continued to jostle around the pan with a readied wrist action. He glanced at his daughter and niece with a nervous, yet eager look as he bit down on his tongue slightly, "Alright, ready?"

"Dad," Penny complained as she slumped her shoulders in a quick, annoyed way. She wrinkled her nose with a girly smile and gestured upwards.

"Get on with it!" Tessa whispered loudly as she, too, gestured her hands outwards.

"Here'goes," Rancis muttered quietly, though just as he was about to follow through with his actions, the door to the garage could be heard loudly opening. Rancis, Penny and Tessa both scrambled to find normality as fast as they could. Rancis immediately returned the pan to the burner as the two girls slumped to a supposed, casual position at the kitchen island.

"Alright," Vanellope suddenly chimed, though she held onto a rather grumpy and nervous demeanor. Ralph was quick to slump his shoulders and slink farther into hiding, though he kept one eye still peered around the corner.

"G'morning," Rancis called softly in a calm tone, as if to pretend nothing was previously happening. Vanellope idly glanced at him before she fixed her eyes on her daughter; Tessa immediately slumped her shoulders and largely rolled her eyes, for she knew exactly what her mother was going to get on her back about.

"Morning, Rancis," Vanellope said kindly to him in return, though she kept her fixed gaze on Tessa, who largely avoided eye contact. Vanellope inhaled a quick breath and cocked an eyebrow, "Just roll out of bed, didja?"

"Yes," Tessa barked as she slowly furrowed her eyebrows, she looked away in a disgruntled way.

"Your cousin and uncle are dressed for the day," Vanellope motioned to Penny and Rancis, "Academy started an hour ago. How are you going to expect to wake up on time, next month?"

"Mom, I have an entire month to get on a good schedule before I go to Academy," Tessa grumbled as she rubbed her eye.

"Speaking of which, where's Ralph?" Vanellope wondered gently as she averted her attention to Rancis. He largely shrugged and kept his eyes trained to the breakfast he was almost finished making.

"Probably still asleep," Tessa grumbled, she shot her mom an annoyed look, "Us wreckers have it hard, y'know."

"That's no excuse," Vanellope chimed as she cocked an eyebrow towards Tessa, she tried her hardest to stay calm as she forced a smile. Tessa glared at her in a sleepy way and kept her eyebrows harshly bent downward. Vanellope gave her a confused smirk and began to head towards the garage door again.

"Is it close to quarter alerts?" Rancis wondered, "I know Taffyta head out to the tracks a little while ago to help with the weekly stadium cleaning."

"Yeah, a few of us were down there for a little while," Vanellope stated as she neared Rancis, though she peered back at Tessa and Penny, "Girls, Tammy is at Academy today and won't be here to keep you two company."

"Oh no," Tessa grumbled, she interrupted Penny and her sweet, agreeable voice, "What are we going to do now that we can take care of ourselves…"

"You're going to stay on the castle grounds," Vanellope said in a dull and annoyed tone as she gestured to the kitchen, "And keep an eye on your little brother."

"But mom," Tessa complained as she laid the backs of her large hands flat on the counter before her. Vanellope cocked an eyebrow in her direction.

"Sorry, Tessa. There will be no repeats of what happened last week," Vanellope's tone began to grow more firm.

"Oh come on," Tessa suddenly beamed a smile that mocked Ralph's, "Beard Papa's cart factory had never been so colorful. It was an upgrade on that old dump, really."

"You halted production at his factory for two days solid, Tess," Vanellope muttered as she raised an eyebrow. She adjusted her racing vest over her shoulders and straightened out her shirt.

"I don't see you nagging Oliver like this," Tessa began to argue, though she flinched once Vanellope shot her a look as if to dare her to test her authority further.

"Because Oliver was down at the stadium helping us clean all morning long," Vanellope said in a firm tone. She heaved an annoyed chuckle and shook her head, "You're to stay at the castle and watch over Oliver. Deal?"

"What about Penny?" Tessa barked as she gestured towards her cousin; Penny furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance and glared at her cousin playfully.

"Penny is to stay with you and watch over Oliver and the castle as well," Rancis eased as he gave his daughter a small, knowing nod. Penny gently nodded back.

"Okay, dad," Penny said softly. Vanellope cocked an eyebrow towards Tessa.

"Thank you, Penny," Vanellope said kindly to her niece, though she kept her testing gaze on her daughter.

"Mhmm," Penny hummed as she looked down at the counter top with a small smile, she tried her hardest to stay out of the way of her aunt's recent, nervous attitude.

"We'll meet you out there, Rancis," Vanellope said as she eased up a bit towards her Knight, she nudged Rancis's shoulder lovingly. He smiled happily in her direction.

"Yeah, I'll be out there shortly," He assured with a nod.

"If you see Ralph, tell him he's late," Vanellope called gently over her shoulder. After a few moments, and an assuring slam of the garage door, everyone slumped their shoulders and exhaled hard, nervous breaths.

"What crawled up her candy pipe and died," Tessa barked as she gave her uncle an annoyed look. Rancis rolled his eyes at his niece and smiled in a wide, annoyed way.

"Best not to argue with her, Tess," Penny said to her quietly. Tessa puckered her lips in contemplation and sighed heavily through her nose.

"Wise words, Ms. Fluggerbutter," Ralph grumbled as he finally stepped around the corner.

"Dad! THERE you are!" Tessa barked as she turned around on her stool and threw her arms up. She looked her father over in a large, exaggerated way, "And you're still in your pajamas as well! Why didn't you get yelled at!"

"Tessa," Ralph grumbled through an exasperated sigh. He lovingly ruffled the top of Tessa's head with his large hand, "Best not to argue with queen bee."

"It's not arguing," Tessa urged as she finally beamed a wide smile, Ralph continued to playfully ruffle the top of her head. She tried her hardest to shoo his massive hand away, "I-It's, reasoning! Right?"

"Can't reason with the top dog, Tess," Rancis said as he continued to keep his back turned, he flipped the pancakes a few time.

"I thought dad was the top dog," Tessa grumbled as Ralph lovingly nudged Penny's arm. She giggled and gave her uncle a knowing, good morning grin. Tessa gestured to her dad again and pleadingly gazed at Rancis.

"Everyone knows, the woman is in charge," Rancis said softly, as if it was routine.

"He's including your aunt Taffyta," Ralph grumbled.

"Can you talk to her?" Tessa mumbled back as Ralph slowly moseyed his way over to Rancis. He peered over his shoulder in curiosity and could feel his stomach grumble.

"Yes," Ralph assured dully, "I'll talk to her. She's going through a bit of a rough time right now, Tess. Take it easy with the 'tude, okay? I listened to your entire conversation with her and I'm not sure I liked your tone."

"What, she losing races recently or something?" Tessa muttered as she crossed her arms. Rancis kindly served the two girls pancakes and enjoyed watching their eyes light up.

"No," Ralph heaved a small chuckle and gazed at his young daughter, "It's a little bit deeper than merely losing races, Tess..."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** Hey guys! Thank you so much for following along and jumping on board with me for my sequel! A lot of loose ends, from the intruder and Rancis, will be tied up in this sequel. IDK exactly how long it's going to be, but I'm going to try my hardest to make it thorough and fulfilling, like Wrecking Limits. I appreciate your guys' support so much! Thank you! :D**

***Chapter 2***

"Dad, can't we just… I don't know… Hang around the candy tree forest?" Tessa asked softly.

Ralph, Tessa, Penny, Oliver and Rancis hung near the castle's gaping front door. Tessa made sure to get her father's attention while Rancis, Penny and Oliver were busy chattering in the background. Tessa slumped her shoulders as Ralph knelt to one knee, to get to Tessa's level. Next to Ralph, her eyes were exactly level with the worn button of his one overall strap.

"Tessa," Ralph started through a small sigh.

He scratched the back of his head before he peered into his daughter's eyes. She stood perfectly still in nervous inquisition. Her beautiful eyes pierced his, just like her mother's. Even though she was one month away from being a fully programmed and grown gamer, she still had a little bit of growing into her features left to do. Her adorable ears slightly peeked from the sides of her head, just like Ralph's. Her crazy auburn hair was now tidily tucked into two low pigtails that draped down her back in near chaotic, deep waves.

"Please, daddy," Tessa urged quietly. Her slightly girly, raspy voice held solid, however. She cocked an eyebrow and gave Ralph the best innocent look she could possibly muster.

"Your mother is right," Ralph said with an apologetic frown, "It's best if you stay in the castle."

"Dad, that's not fair," Tessa argued sorrowfully, "I-I'm almost fully grown, Sugar Rush is my game too."

"Sugar Rush is massive, Tessa… You also don't want to be seen by the humans," Ralph reminded as he furrowed his eyebrows, "Yes, Sugar Rush is your game, but… you, Penny and Oliver aren't a part of the game roster."

"We will be once we're fully grown," Tessa tried to protest.

"Only after hours," Ralph volleyed. Tessa slumped her shoulders and looked away in pure frustration. Before she could encourage herself to give up, she gave Ralph one last pleading look.

"C'mon dad, we have this castle mapped," Tessa urged quietly, "Can't we just stretch our legs into territory we don't normally go during game day?"

"Tessa," Ralph's tone began to become a tad bit firm.

"Please?" Tessa begged as she cupped her hands together. Ralph let out a disgruntled noise and glanced back at Rancis in curiosity, "Please daddy!"

"A-Alright," Ralph spat as he slumped his shoulders and lulled his head in his daughter's direction.

"I'd say a small amount of allowance for these three wouldn't do any harm," Rancis stated as him, Penny and Oliver slowly moseyed into their small conversation. Tessa beamed and nodded eagerly.

"So, candy tree forest?" Tessa urged, though Ralph and Rancis shot each other nervous glances; they knew the three younglings were still unaware of Vanilla Lake.

"Too far," Ralph stated as he kept his eyes to Rancis's, as if to ask for help for ideas.

"No further than big green," Rancis shrugged, though Tessa slumped her shoulders.

"Big green? That overgrown tree is hardly two hundred yards from the castle," Tessa said with a frown, though Ralph raised his eyebrows and gave her an almost annoyed look.

"It marks the start of the Evergreen Mint Forest. You can have that, and no farther," Ralph stated, "If you guys behave, that distance can potentially be stretched."

"I'll be Queen of Sugar Rush by the time I'm allowed to set foot into the candy tree forest," Tessa grumbled, though she widened her eyes and let out a small meep of a noise as Ralph gently scooped her into his large arm and chest. He squeezed her in a hug and ruffled the side of her head.

"Stay out of trouble," Ralph said firmly down to her as he released her and stood. He then quickly slid his large hand onto Oliver's small, but broad, shoulder, "Oliver will keep you safe."

"Oliver?" Tessa said loudly in an incredulous tone as she quickly averted her gaze to her little brother.

Oliver furrowed his black eyebrows and glared at his older sister. He was strapping and built strong. His soft demeanor was quickly revoked by his sharp, dark brown gaze. He had a quiet air about himself, his shyness was often mistook for ignorance or unfriendliness, though the twinkle in his eye proved otherwise. He almost let an annoyed smile sprawl across his face as he crossed his large arms; both him and Tessa got the full wrecking gene from Ralph.

"I think dad just put me in charge," Oliver chimed softly. Ralph exhaled an annoyed grunt as he laid his gentle hand atop Oliver's straight, black haired head, as if to size him up. Ralph kept his eyes trained to his son. Though he was younger than Tessa by three months, he was still almost her height. Ralph felt a small, nostalgic smile crawl across his face as he could tell Oliver's voice was beginning to deepen somewhat.

"Dad, you said I was in charge," Tessa said in dull annoyance, ultimately snapping Ralph out of his thoughts. He shook his head slightly and gazed at Tessa, almost pleadingly.

"You all need to look out for each other," Ralph stated firmly as he nudged Tessa's arm, "We're all family. You stick together."

"Or else Orion will come find you," Rancis stated nonchalantly, though he was thrilled at the way the three children's eyes grew wide in remembrance.

"Orion wouldn't hurt a fly," Tessa argued, though Penny held up her finger.

"Technically, his kind eats the dragon-fruit flies," She stated in a matter of fact like tone; Tessa shot her a dull glare.

"Nonetheless," Ralph sighed as him and Rancis made their way towards the exit, "Stay out of trouble… Go no further than big green, and none of this gets back to your mother… Deal?"

"Deal," Tessa said as she kept her annoyed gaze glued to her father's.

"Sure thing, uncle," Penny chimed in a cooperative way, causing Rancis to smile a small, proud grin.

"Don't worry, dad," Oliver said quietly as he stole a glance at his sister. He was certain her stare was full of daggers.

"See you after game day," Rancis called to the three as they all said their goodbyes. The castle was quiet a few seconds after the castle doors closed. Tessa continued to keep her glare on Oliver, though she inhaled a deep breath and slowly tucked her hands behind her back.

"Alright, Mr. Puberty," Tessa started with a wide, teasing gapped tooth grin. Oliver easily beamed back in her face, as if to mock her; he held true to the same, gapped tooth smile that they obtained from their father.

"Yes, Ms. Fists for brains?" Oliver spat back in return. Tessa furrowed her eyebrows and pointed a finger towards her little brother.

"Don't ruin our fun, today," Tessa urged, "Dad let us have some breathing room today. User so help your code if you tattle on us and get us all in trouble."

"Maybe we should just stay in the castle then," Penny shrugged, her bright yellow summer dress's sleeves bunched with her shoulders a little. The frills peeked out the bottom of it, revealing her tan knees, "We'd avoid any conflict by doing that."

"Yeah, then you could stay in your pajamas all day," Oliver spat to his sister with a teasing grin, though Tessa shot him a dirty look.

"Alright, goodie two shoes," Tessa barked, her voice echoed across the great hall of their now empty home, "Why don't we play hide and go seek, then? Stay in the castle and just bore ourselves to tears."

"We could go hang out in dad's garden," Penny said with an eager smile, though Tessa shot her attention back to Oliver.

"Hide and seek sounds fun," Oliver slightly nodded, "Anything to get away from you."

"I'll count first," Tessa urged as she covered her eyes and inhaled a deep breath, "One, two, three-"

Tessa peeked through her large fingers just in time to see Oliver stumble away and make a run for it down Candlehead's wing, towards the backyard and pool. Tessa dropped her hands and beamed an annoyed smile in his direction as she continued to loudly count, though she scrambled to grab Penny's arm, to keep her from running away. Penny meeped a small noise as she was harshly brought back to her cousin. She gazed at Tessa in pure confusion as she continued to loudly count, though she quickly caught on to Tessa's little scheme as she began dragging her in the opposite direction in which Oliver took off, which were the castle's looming, awaiting front doors.

"We're ditching Oliver?" Penny whispered nervously as Tessa quickly dragged her outside the front doors. She made sure they closed silently, as massive as they were.

"Yes," Tessa hissed as she continued to hold Penny's hand.

She began to lead her across the front, open patio and beyond the gates. Before Penny could adjust to what was going on, the two girls slowly slipped down the small hill, around the side of the front entrance, and began heading to the backdoors of the kitchen. Tessa finally exhaled a hard breath and could feel her ears prick at the sound of the typical, daily alerts for oncoming quarters. As faintly as ever, her elder's massive, powerful, grumbling race cars could be heard revving far off in the distance. She could feel her heart race with want. She easily let a small smile sprawl across her face. She knew racing was in her code, and for good reason. She knew she had only raced Penny and Oliver on their bicycles, and won every time, though she knew she had to get some sort of taste of legitimate racing. Even if it meant breaking some rules.

"Won't Aunt Vanellope and Uncle Ralph be mad?" Penny worried as she struggled to keep up.

"Why would they?" Tessa wondered, she kept her eyes trained to her mother's and father's massive, crossed striped tree in the distance. It sprawled it's beautiful branches and was in full bloom with pretty, white honey suckle blossoms.

"Because Oliver isn't almost a fully grown gamer like us," Penny continued on, the two girls pushed through the thick, candy green grass underneath their bare feet. The early spring summer sunshine was hot and lively.

"Hey, he can feed himself, he doesn't need us to go to the bathroom, and he certainly doesn't need us to keep himself entertained," Tessa shrugged as she glanced over her shoulder to Penny with eager inquisition, "Besides... When do we ever get a day where we can run free and do whatever we want?"

"Never..." Penny said, as if that was the first time that thought had hit her brain. The two girls ran side by side finally as they came close to the large, backyard patio on the side of the castle. The massive, rounded, glass patio doors that lead into the kitchen were closed.

"Exactly," Tessa hissed as they jumped up the stairs and entered the shade of the mint green flowered vines that draped the patio. The two girls slightly panted, though Tessa pushed towards the doors, "Just one day won't hurt anyone..."

"Where are we going?" Penny wondered as she glanced back over her shoulder to the large, sprawling field behind her.

"I wanted to get to the garage without Oliver hearing us," Tessa assured as she carefully opened the patio doors and stepped into the quiet kitchen.

"Why are we going to the garage?" Penny whispered. Tessa closed the doors behind Penny once they were both inside.

"Because that's where my racing bike is," Tessa said in a dull tone, though she slumped her shoulders with annoyance once Penny shot her a nervous look.

"That fast thing that Uncle Gloyd built for you?" Penny worried. Tessa largely rolled her eyes as she motioned for her cousin to follow.

"Stop being such a baby," Tessa laughed quietly, "It'll be fun! One run around the forest, and we'll head right back before Oliver knows we're gone."

"You sure our moms won't see us?" Penny continued to rattle off her apprehensions.

"Why would they?" Tessa finally spoke at a normal speaking tone as the garage door quietly closed behind them. She marched over to her bike, which was covered in a protective tarp. She ripped it off and unveiled her beautiful, mint colored bike underneath as she continued, "Sugar Rush's race tracks don't run anywhere near the dirt path that we're going to go on."

"Aren't you not allowed to ride this thing until we're fully grown?" Penny wondered as she put her hands on her hips, Tessa idly rubbed the body of her flawless bike and beamed an excited smile.

"Penny, we're daughters of the fastest racers in this arcade," Tessa said in a dull tone as she stood up straight and gave her cousin a pleading look, "Racing is in our blood. One spin around the Evergreen Mint Forest isn't going to hurt us."

"Maybe not physically," Penny said in a snarky way as she crossed her arms. She gazed at Tessa with a look that easily mocked Taffyta.

"You worry too much," Tessa spat as she gestured towards her bike, "You're just like Uncle Rancis."

"For good reason!" Penny laughed as she flung her arms outwards, "Do you know what would happen if we were caught going past Big Green, let alone flying around the whole forest on the very bike you're not allowed to touch until you turn one?"

"We're not going to get caught, Penny, now come on!" Tessa urged with an annoyed laugh. Penny finally slumped her shoulders in defeat.

"Fine... One run."


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 3***

"What am I going to do about her," Ralph urged quietly to Rancis through a hard sigh. He carefully slipped off his large, crossed stripe wedding ring and made sure it was safe and sound in the front pocket of his overalls; he never wore it during game day in fear of breaking it.

"Tessa? Or Vanellope?" Rancis wondered with a small snicker. Ralph slumped his shoulders and let his aimless gaze wander the brilliant, bright Sugar Rush sky above their heads as they made their way towards the racing arena.

"Both of them," Ralph sighed. He closed his eyes tight, though he continued to walk.

"Well," Rancis sighed, "I think Tessa is a bit of a late bloomer… Remember the rough patch Taffyta and I went through with Penny two months ago?"

"Barely," Ralph spat as he furrowed his eyebrows and glared a smile in Rancis's direction, "I maybe saw her pout once. Tessa, on the other hand..."

"Each self programmed and raised gamer is different," Rancis shrugged with a wide, almost apologetic smile up towards Ralph, "Looks like Tessa is going through her rebellious phase a little late."

"And just in time for Academy," Ralph said, though his words were dipped in dry sarcasm. Rancis pat his large, lower arm.

"Don't worry," Rancis eased, "Penny and Tammy seem to keep her grounded. Tessa has a huge core of family to keep everything in check."

"Thanks," Ralph sighed as his eyes met with the glistening race arena. The game cabinet chimed the thirty minute until open arcade time.

"I can tell you're stressed about Tessa going off to Academy," Rancis eased as gently as he could. Ralph exhaled yet another raspy sigh.

"I don't think I'm as stressed as Vanellope is," Ralph grumbled as he idly scratched his chest, "I just have this bad feeling. It seems as if Tessa isn't ready for the responsibility."

"She's a wrecker," Rancis wrinkled his nose, though his tone lead to suggest his thoughts were purely complimentary, "She's stubborn, tough, and though she may be a bit of a late bloomer, she is dedicated. I know that once she gets into the groove of things and finds her feet, she will do great."

"You're just saying that," Ralph muttered as he playfully eyed Rancis in pure annoyance; Rancis largely rolled his eyes.

"Do you want my opinion or not?" Rancis laughed as he gestured his arms outwards, though he winced and idly glanced up at the sky, "Sheesh… It's starting to get hot. Looks like it's the season to race without our proper jackets, again."

"Come to my game," Ralph stated dully, "It's dark, cold, damp… Perfect for hulling away and being a stubborn wrecker."

"Oh, come now, Ralph," Rancis barked, he largely glowered in Ralph's direction in pure, apologetic dismay, "You know I meant no harm by that… Tessa is very smart, and very sharp. I suggest you talk to her."

"She'll only push me and Vanellope away," Ralph urged, "That's why Vanellope is so testy, lately. She has tried, one more than one occasion, to get Tessa to open up. All it's doing is pushing her away."

"So let her come to you," Rancis advised gently, the two reached the crossroads to both the arena and Sugar Rush's long, rainbow road exit. The two slowly stopped and faced each other. Their eyes met in a string of almost exhausted glee. Rancis puffed his chest out slightly to take in a slow, readied breath, "Everything will be fine."

"Maybe letting them off the leash a little bit will show her that we trust them," Ralph shrugged a little, though he stole a worried glance towards the castle.

"Fake it 'till you make it," Rancis chuckled. He finally nudged Ralph's large arm and took a step or two away, "They'll be fine, alright? They're safe in Sugar Rush. Just take it easy."

"Thanks," Ralph sighed with a small shrug and a nod, "You too."

Ralph gently waved goodbye to Rancis. He returned the gesture and slowly turned heel to head to the grumbling, excitable racing arena. Ralph held his breath and watched Rancis confidently stroll away. He furrowed his eyebrows and wondered if him, Tafyta and Penny ever had any issues within their small, family unit. He cocked an eyebrow and figured being a wrecker came with loud arguments, blunt opinions and brash attitude for display. Before he could think on it too hard, he shook his head clear of his worrisome thoughts and slowly began to trudge up the hill to Sugar Rush's exit.

* * *

"Alright, princess," Tessa grumbled as she eyed her cousin. Tessa was lazily straddled on her powerful bike. She was more than ready to go as Penny traipsed across the garage in a nervous way.

"User, I have no idea where Oliver went," Penny assured nervously as she neared Tessa, "I-I'm glad I changed out of my dress."

"Yeah, ten eons later," Tessa spat with a wide, annoyed grin. She pat the back, single seat of her bike with her large hand and widened her eyes in excitement, "C'mon!"

"Alright," Penny sighed. She finally took a seat behind Tessa and wrapped her arms around her middle, "Just please promise me we won't run into our parents."

"I won't go anywhere near the Sugar Rush tracks," Tessa assured as she gripped the handles of her bike. She could feel her heart begin to race with excitement again as she glanced down at the key in the ignition, "Besides... What harm would it do if a human saw us."

"I don't think we should chance it," Penny grumbled as she lazily rested her chin on her cousin's shoulder. Tessa smiled and tenderly elbowed Penny's ribs, which caused her to cringe and let out a small, annoyed giggle.

"Let's ride," Tessa muttered as she turned the key to her bike.

Both girls practically froze in time as Tessa's powerful bike suddenly growled and squealed to life. Penny's grip around her cousin tightened as her eyes bulged in slight fear. Tessa finally exhaled a knowing chuckle, though any noise she made was nearly inaudible because of her loud, excitable bike. She kicked the brake up and gently fumbled for the garage door button on the wall near her. The warehouse grumbled as the door let Sugar Rush's morning sun flood into the dusty place. She squint her eyes and peered out to the world, as if it was all hers for the taking. She exhaled a breath she forgot she was holding and gently gripped the handles. She let herself ease forward, though she was quick to pick up on how everything worked. With no effort, she glided out of the warehouse and around the side of the castle. She finally came to the gates and slipped through. She almost felt a twinge of nervousness hit her stomach as her tires suddenly were off of the castle's grounds. She furrowed her eyebrows and gently glanced back at their massive, looming and ominous castle. She nearly cringed, as if the castle had eyes that peered down at them in slight disappointment. She quickly shook her thoughts and peered out towards her destination. Big Green could be seen in the distance, swaying it's huge branches in the spring breeze. Tessa picked up the speed and felt her heart soar, Sugar Rush's sweet air eased through her code with lightning speed grace and adrenaline. Tessa knew her heart belonged in racing. She knew one daring race around the forest was worth getting in trouble for.

"If Oliver didn't hear all of that nonsense rocketing from the castle, I'd have to say he's deaf," Penny urged to Tessa over the whipping, cool breeze they endured. Tessa laughed and shook her head slightly, her auburn hair flicked around like wild fire.

"Hopefully he stays in that hiding place of his," Tessa called back to Penny.

The two girls shared in a few giggles as Tessa finally approached Big Green. Upon emerging into it's massive shadow, she slowed to a stop and leaned one of her larger feet to the ground to stop them completely. The two girls relaxed on the puttering, idle bike and gazed up at Big Green, as if to almost ask it permission for what they were about to do. The huge oak rustled and swayed it's massive vines and branches in the breeze. It was laced with spring time sugar puff flowers. Some of it's seeds drifted off in the wind. Tessa finally exhaled a hard sigh and peered past Big Green, down the dirt road she was itching to fly down. She tapped her large thumbs against the body of her grumbling bike and bit her bottom lip in contemplation.

"Time is of the essence, Tess," Penny reminded softly, Tessa simply nodded once in reply and remained motionless, though she inhaled a readied breath.

"Should we?" She wondered. For the first time all day, her voice softened to nervous curiosity as she peered over her shoulder to Penny. Penny slumped her shoulders and gave Tessa the death glare of all death glares.

"No, we should turn right back around and go back to the castle. Y'know, since we're already here and ready to go," Penny said nonchalantly before she threw out her arms, "Of course we should go!"

"A-Alright alright," Tessa grumbled and she shook her head and peered into the beautiful oasis.

The Evergreen Mint trees lightly swayed in the spring time breeze. They filled the cool air with a prick of freshly blossomed mint leaves and chocolate mint swirled bark. Tessa inhaled a deep breath of the smells around her and let them sink into every single last sense of hers. She reopened her eyes and stayed still. She knew she should probably take in this moment, for she knew if they were caught, seeing the light of day would be something that would be a mere memory to her. Before she could think too hard about her situation, she inhaled a deeper, more excitable breath and revved her engine. As she could feel Penny tighten her grip around her, she quickly tugged on the throttle and rocketed forward.

With the scent of freshly kicked up dirt under heel, the bike sped off at a fast speed. Tessa beamed a wide smile and let her instinct guide her way through the forest. Trees beyond trees shot past the two, and after awhile, Penny finally started to enjoy herself. Both girls laughed and wailed with excitement as they quickly turned fast corners, the tires skid through the dirt with ease. The brand new vehicle handled the world well, she knew Gloyd had given the bike everything it needed to sustain the wants of Sugar Rush's first, self programmed wrecker. Their hair wildly flicked around in the breeze as trees turned into green and brown blurs. With ease, she dodged bushes, boulders and critters alike. The forest was full of different kinds of terrain that challenged Tessa's minimal knowledge on driving, though she soared through and through.

With ease, Tessa steered the two off of the bumpy dirt road and into a small dip of a valley in the forest. As the tires hit the candy grass, it's engine eased up a bit. Tessa let up on the gas and let the bike practically fly through the hidden meadow of the forest. The trees practically smiled down at the two, as if to encourage their brave acts, to boast their colors and prove to them just how addicting Sugar Rush really is, that breaking the rules is what games were made for. Tessa smiled and squinted her eyes as the sun gently peeked through the trees, causing rays of it's luscious heat to hit the forest ground through particles of forest debris and pollen of sugar puff flowers. A wide smile continued to grace Tessa's face as she realized they haven't even scraped half of the forest yet.

As if her soul had recharged from their exciting experience, she set her eyes to what was ahead. She searched for the other end of the dirt path she had abandoned. It lay in wait, begging her to come forth and tear apart the dirt tracks once more. The trees swayed eagerly, as if to agree. She bit her bottom lip and tugged on the throttle again. Her bike jolted with excitement as they lunged towards their next adventure. She beamed as soon as her tires hit the dirt. With one, graceful movement, she properly steered her bike to harsh right with the sudden, winding dirt road. She straightened out her bike as it veered to the differences in terrain, though she widened her eyes in shock as to what was in the distance. She quickly slammed her foot on the brake and skid to a harsh, long winded stop. Her bike complained loudly from the sudden top speeds it had to urgently decline from. Her and Penny coughed and choked as chocolate dirt kicked up everywhere, though Tessa squinted through the fog and felt her shoulders slump and her heart drop as to who she was stopped a few yards in front of.


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter 4***

"Well, well," Oliver spat. He waved his large hand around a few times to clear the air, though he could easily see the annoying stunned facial expression of his older sister through the clearing dust, "Looks like someone went on a joy ride."

"Oliver," Tessa barked as she gestured her arm harshly outwards, she furrowed her eyebrows in anger and could feel Penny's tense position unwind behind her, "How did you get all the way out here so quickly?"

"Oh, I don't know," Oliver fibbed as he tucked his hands behind his back and looked about the deeper part of the forest they were in. He wrinkled his nose and kept his eyes to the canopy, "It's humid in these parts."

"No sugar, captain Schweetz, it's the Evergreen Mint Forest," Tessa muttered as she relaxed on her bike. She finally turned the key, which cued the engine to take a break.

"How did you find us so easily?" Penny finally chimed as she peered over Tessa's shoulder, "We're half way through the forest. There's no way you could have walked here that fast."

"I have my ways," Oliver said slyly, Tessa furrowed her eyebrows harder in anger; she hated the fact that Oliver was the most unreadable person she knew. She glared at him, hoping somehow it'd make him cave, though it only made him tuck away further into his shell.

"He probably snuck into the code room," Tessa muttered under her breath. Oliver shot her a dirty look.

"You know I'm too honest for that," Oliver volleyed as he took a lingering step or two about the wide dirt path they were sat on. He eagerly peered about and admired the scenery, "Nice day for a rule breaking joy ride."

"If you so much as tell mom or dad that we're out here, I'll tell mom what you did to her wedding dress that one day," Tessa said with a smirk of victory; Oliver shot her a gaping glare.

"Even after Tammy fixed everything?" Oliver barked in defense, "That's not even fair, nor would it make sense! Besides, that tear was an accident! This stupid joy ride, however, is no accident."

"They're not going to find out," Tessa argued as she pointed a firm finger in his direction, "Right?"

"Not by me," Oliver uttered, Tessa cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, I know for certain Penny isn't going to tell on us."

"I'm not THAT stupid," Penny rolled her eyes, though Oliver bit his lip in contemplation.

"Here's the deal," Oliver firmly stated with an eager smile, "You let me drive back to the castle, and none of this gets back to any of those racers on the Sugar Rush roster."

"How about you just get on the bike, we'll spin around the horn one more time, and we'll call it good?" Tessa suggested with a smile that oozed of ending patience.

"I want to drive," Oliver pushed, the need to race and be free was just as strong as he was worried it would be.

"How about, if we get out of this mess ungrounded, I'll let you drive tomorrow," Tessa urged as she slumped her shoulders, her knees finally relaxed from her tense position, "If we show dad that we didn't get into any trouble today, maybe he'll give us more breathing room tomorrow."

"That way, you can drive without feeling too guilty!" Penny chimed with her usual, sweet smile. The curl in her hair looked wild and messy from the whipping wind.

"Because clearly I have no shame, here," Tessa said through an annoyed giggle as she looked up to the gaping, gorgeous canopy above her. Oliver furrowed his eyebrows in contemplation, though he flinched once Tessa flung out her arm and hand, as if to extend her invitation to get on the bike.

"C'mon, Olly," Penny griped as she lulled her head, she eagerly looked over her shoulder in a worried way, "We don't have all day."

"You promise to let me drive tomorrow?" Oliver wondered in a still tone. Tessa shook her hand around a little bit.

"Yes, yes, I promise," Tessa rushed, "Now c'mon! The forest awaits."

"Fine," Oliver sighed as he finally neared the bike, though he shot his gaze all around the beautifully crafted bike and eyed his sister in annoyed curiosity, "Where do I sit?"

"In front of me," Tessa said dully, "There's no where else for you to sit."

"Tessa," Oliver started to complain.

"Either you sit in front, or I'm leaving your sorry hide here," Tessa rushed as she cocked an eyebrow. Penny nodded once, as if to agree with her same aged cousin.

"Stop threatening me," Oliver rolled his eyes as he finally took a wary step towards the bike, though it took no time for Tessa to grab his larger hand and yank him towards the bike.

"Then stop being such a baby," Tessa laughed as Oliver let out a noise of protest, he wobbled to the bike and finally began to climb aboard. With ease, he sat cross legged in front of Tessa and held onto the rim of the handlebars, just near the single headlight Tessa's bike was equipped with.

"Ready?" Penny wondered as Tessa cranked the engine once more, it roared with life. Tessa flinched as Oliver jumped in slight nervousness, though her and Penny bursted out in a small fit of laughter towards the younger wrecker.

"Startled yah?" Tessa teased, Oliver shot her a glare over her shoulder.

"You may be good at racing, but I am good at wrecking," Oliver furrowed his black eyebrows as his honey brown gaze looked sharp. It had the potential to be threatening one day, though Tessa chuffed at his feeble attempts.

"Likewise, buddy," Tessa rolled her eyes and prepped herself to see the rest of the beauty the forest had to offer, "We're both from the same parents, doy."

"No sugar," Oliver muttered as Tessa gently began to ease the bike forward.

Slowly, at first, she proceeded. She eased into the idea of now carrying three people on her bike, though she knew her younger brother wasn't sat properly into position. She bit her lower lip, knowing full well this bike of hers only could technically seat two individuals, though she figured if she was wrecking the limits and pushing he forest's boundaries, why not break all the rules involved. She shrugged lightly and let the bike rocket forward even faster. She could feel Oliver's demeanor practically reek of nervousness, though she was thrilled to find that, after a few minutes, he began to ease up and even let a few excited laughs escape his sturdy, mysterious exterior.

With one wild, spur of the moment decision down a straight in the road, Tessa flung her arms in the air and let the bike control itself. Over the rushing rind, she could hear Penny and Oliver laugh and wail in nervous excitement. She inhaled the cool, whipping wind and let her eyes lull close for mere split seconds. She felt her heart soar, she knew racing was the core of her very being. She wondered if getting away with this adventure of theirs could potentially be a thing. As her mind and her bike raced, she wondered what the next month ahead of them would look like. Free rides around the game, not a care in the world. She knew she would have to live it up as much as she could before Academy, the strenuous school days would cloud much of her free time.

Before any more milliseconds could pass, she slammed her hands back to the handles of the bike and eagerly peered ahead of her. She laughed with the excitement of her younger cousin and brother. She smirked and continued to rocket down the rough straight of dirt road they were on, though Penny quickly tightened her grip around Tessa and pushed her chin to her shoulder.

"Wow, your bike has a nice growl to it!" Penny exclaimed as the forest seemingly began to rumble a little louder. Tessa furrowed her eyebrows with accomplishment and let a wider smile grace her face.

"Uncle Gloyd certified!" Tessa bragged as she could feel her core begin to tremble. She glanced down at her bike in hidden confusion and cranked the gas harder. She figuratively shrugged it off and let her eyes dart around the forest.

"Tessa, I don't think that's your bike!" Oliver exclaimed nervously as he shoved his back into Tessa's center. His hands grabbed her wrists as Tessa pushed on.

"Oh calm down!" Tessa exclaimed before she suddenly veered off into a hidden dirt path she spotted not long ago.

The three wailed in compliance as they pushed past thick brush, branches and twigs. Tessa hunched over her bike nervously and shielded her face from oncoming branches that were eagerly reaching out their tender, green branches. The bike whirred and chaotically soared over the rough terrain, though before Tessa could comprehend exactly what was happening, the bike hit the sharp turn of the road, which ramped up and over a few bushes. The three hollered as they were sent flying, though to Tessa's surprise, they landed with enough grace to not go flying in all directions. The bike skid to a hard, annoyed stop, though as Tessa's feet hit the ground, she instantly felt grains of candy sand. As quickly as she could come out of her discombobulated state, she looked up and around through harshly squinted eyes.

"Tessa!" Penny hollered.

"The Sugar Rush racing tracks!" Oliver bellowed as he sat up straight and whirled around to shoot his older sister the most nervous look he could muster, "Quick, back up!"

"O-Okay!" Tessa worried as she tried to crank her bike, though to her misfortune, the bike sputtered and puffed black smoke.

"Oh for User's sakes!" Penny cried as she gripped the side of her head in nervousness.

"Maybe no one is using this track right now!" Tessa urged as she gestured her arm out to the vast, sprawling, rainbow road track.

"It's right next to diet cola mountain! Of course they're using it, it's the most popular track in the game!" Penny squealed as Tessa tried over and over to get the bike started.

"Let's just walk it back to those bushes over there," Oliver pointed behind them.

The very edge of the Evergreen Mint Forest seemingly taunted the two, as if it were the forest's idea to lead them astray. The three tensed in readiness to get off the bike, but before they could get anywhere, at least half a dozen of the Sugar Rush racers cars came screaming around the corner, which sent shards of the candy road in all sorts of directions. They were reaching speeds that the three couldn't even begin to comprehend, and in the sudden adrenaline rush of core rumbling fear, the three froze. As if Tessa couldn't move fast enough, she quickly shoved Penny behind her and grabbed Oliver to her body. She huddled the two near her and her bike and shut her eyes tight. Before she could see the insides of her eyelids, she felt her heart drop with the sight of her mother's fierce car rocketing towards her, in none other than first place.

The three grabbed onto each other and the bike of theirs like a lifeline. As fast as the rumbling, bellowing cars arrived, they vanished into thin air down the tracks, the dust around them hung in disturbed peace. Specks of candy dust and sugar particles hung dainty and floated back down to the now calm earth below them. The three shakily relaxed from each other and coughed a few times. Tessa waved her large hand around and felt goosebumps plague her body. In a whirl of fear and excited adrenaline, she trembled. She looked Penny and Oliver in the eyes, they each had the same knowing look. They knew they were more than in trouble, though the twinkle in their eyes held suspicion that they believed all of it was more than worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the slow update. I was house sitting all last week and was super busy, and next week is Phoenix ComicCon, which I will be attending and cosplaying, so I will be slow on the updates until the 10th of June probably. But this story isn't going anywhere and I'm still going to be pumping out chapters as best as I can! I'm SO GLAD you guys are enjoying it so far! Stay tuned! :D**

***Chapter 5***

"Wow," Tessa breathed as she looked down the tracks, where all of her hopes and dreams led.

"I-I didn't think they went THAT fast," Penny said through her trembling voice. Tessa scoffed with a wide smile and shook her head.

"I hope you realize this means we're dead," Oliver grumbled as he crossed his arms, "You just HAD to take a weird, side turn."

"Well, excuse me for wanting adventure," Tessa argued as she finally slumped her shoulders.

"Great," Oliver spat, "Now we're all toast."

"I swear I could see the look of angry confusion on aunt Vanellope's face," Penny said in soft nervousness. Tessa heaved a hard sigh and lulled her head to the side.

"We should probably get off the tracks before they make their next round," Tessa said in an annoyed tone.

"That'd probably be wise," came a sudden, deep and grumbling voice from the bushes they had just emerged from.

Orion stood in poised patience, as if he had been standing there for quite some time. His speckled, nerd riddled skin camouflaged well with his shrubbery surroundings. He tilted his head in a way as if to express understanding, yet he seemed beyond annoyed as it was.

"You ratted us out already!?" Tessa hollered to Oliver as she threw her hand largely in the massive chameleon's direction. Oliver shot her a dirty look.

"He didn't rat you out," Orion's voice crackled as he took a few steps out of the thick forest's edge, his large tail curled towards the three, "You practically did that for yourselves."

"You knew that we left?" Penny asked innocently as Orion's large, careful tail wrapped around the three, including Tessa's unharmed bike. He effortlessly lifted them and begun to bring them to the safety of the forest.

"My perch has a code room of it's own," Orion uttered as he slowly made his way into the shade with the three unconventionally tucked into the tight curl of his tail. Tessa grumbled slightly as she adjusted her legs a little, "Even though I'm not around often, I still am on castle grounds."

"You're not going to tell our parents, are you?" Penny wondered, though she flinched once Tessa gestured towards the disappearing race tracks with annoyance.

"I'm a neutral being," Orion chuckled, he continued to trek down the very path Tessa tore down just minutes prior, "I keep order in the kingdom alongside Vanellope, Ralph, Taffyta and Rancis... Though I know when to keep my mouth shut about an innocent joy ride."

"Then how come you're out here taking us back home?" Tessa argued, though she let her eyes wander Orion's beautiful, speckled skin of his back and legs. It was rare to see Orion outside, let alone off of the castle's grounds.

"I teleported to you guys once I saw you take that nasty leap onto the Sugar Rush tracks," Orion said with an annoyed sigh, "I tried to stop you guys from being seen, but it looks like I didn't act quick enough."

"You... You're on our side?" Tessa said with surprise, "You're not mad?"

"Why would I be?" Orion laughed as he looked over his shoulder, though one of his eyes did the rest of the work for him, he peered at the three directly behind him and kept walking, "I'm not your guys' parent. I just didn't want you three to be seen by the humans. We don't want sugar rush to be unplugged."

"Wouldn't want that," Tessa said through a large sigh as she slumped her chin into her hand. The three were awkwardly wrinkled together, as well as the bike, in Orion's sturdy tail.

"I wonder what mom is going to do to us," Oliver grumbled.

"I wonder what mom is going to do to DAD," Tessa said with a largely worried face, Oliver nervously glanced at her in question, "He IS, after all, the one who let us have free reign."

"I don't think uncle Ralph will be too thrilled once aunt Vanellope tells him exactly who she saw on the tracks," Penny worried quietly.

"Can we use any excuse to get out of it?" Tessa wondered as her and Penny exchanged scheming looks.

"Get out of being in trouble? Via Queen Vanellope?" Orion said through a chuckle of disbelief, "You'll have better luck getting me to leave the game, little smarties."

"We're doomed," Penny said sadly.

"Rephrase, Oliver and I are doomed," Tessa said with an annoyed tone as she looked to her cousin over her shoulder, "Aunt Taffyta will probably just sternly give you a talking to and it'll be over."

"You kidding?" Penny exclaimed.

"Aunt Taffyta is the coolest," Oliver grumbled, "You'll be in trouble for 10 minutes tops."

"Not true," Penny argued.

"Not to mention uncle Rancis will probably forget all about it come tomorrow," Tessa grumbled, "Mom and dad won't let us forget it even long after Oliver has started academy... And that's in four months!"

"I guess we'll see who comes out of this alive," Penny said nervously.

"Boy, are you three in for it," Orion muttered.

* * *

Curled deep into her colorful, warm room, Tessa remained crossed legged on the middle of her bed. The air in her room was daintily circulated by the wall fan she possessed, it oscillated in a rhythmic way, causing her long, auburn hair to flicker every now and then. She had changed back into her comfortable tank and black sweats. She held her breath and gazed down at her empty hands. She knew racing day was over and her mom and dad were to be safe and sound at the castle. She knew the joy ride her, Penny and Oliver had taken, a few hours prior, was no secret anymore. She felt the knot in her stomach tighten with the image of her mom's fierce car growling towards her, the look of pure disappointment and fright on her face. Tessa shut her eyes tight and shook her head just barely, though she forced herself to peer around her room once more, as if the walls obtained sugar coated reassurance.

Her room was dim, yet warmly lit by the single lamp near her large, wooden bed. Her room's walls were coated in warm purples and reds, they were decorated in a faded disarray of Sugar Rush stars and the like. She had a large, single drapery that hung over her bed. Over all, her room was an organized mess, it was proudly sprawled with her favorite trinkets from Sugar Rush, Fix-It Felix, Hero's Duty and EZ Living. Her desk, across the room, was graced with a single work lamp. The worn, light wood of the northern cherry blossom trees had eons of stories, memories and enchantment trapped in it's dead roots. Her white tiled room had a single, cream woven rug which was crooked and bent over slightly.

Tessa let her hands meet her comforter. It was a faded orange and cottony soft to the touch. She figured she better start appreciating her room; she knew her parents would never let her out of it ever again. She heaved yet another sigh, she felt as if her lungs could hardly handle the single act of exhaling anymore. Her eyes met the twin, french balcony doors opposite her bedroom door. Sugar Rush's sweet, evening sun pierced her windows one last time. With the final announcement of the arcade close, she could feel the tension of the Loft, overhead, unwind for the day. Her's and Oliver's bedrooms remained safely tucked down a hallway across from Ralph's and Vanellope's room. The four were kept closest to the Loft and it's many secrets.

"Tess?" Came a soft call from her cracked door. With sullen eyes, Tessa looked up to greet her brother.

"Hey, Oll," Tessa said dully, though she looked away and held true to her frown. Oliver slowly slipped into her room and crossed it. His larger feet dragged nervously across her sparkling tiles, his demeanor budged into the still room like hot embers to cold stones.

"Mom and dad just came home," Oliver stated nervously as he stopped at the edge of her bed. He crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow at his sister, "I-I'm pretty sure that if we don't find them, they will find us. Best to face our doom and get it over with."

"It was just a silly joy ride," Tessa snapped quietly as she glared out her window, "Besides, you were going to tattle on us anyways."

"No I wasn't," Oliver assured gently, his eyebrows furrowed downwards as Tessa's curious eyes met his.

"Thanks," Tessa said weakly, "Well… If you weren't, then Orion might've. I should've known not to go past Big Green."

"I'm not sure who's going to be more upset," Oliver said as he slumped his shoulders, "Mom, or dad."

"Probably mom," Tessa snapped, her voice was coated in anger as she wrinkled her nose and gazed to nowhere in an idle state of thinking, "She's been really on my case lately. I don't know why."

"I think it's because-" Oliver jolted as there were footsteps present from down the hall. Both him and Tessa froze as a third presence wormed itself into the room.

"Our parents are home," Penny stated softly, her voice was coated in worry. Oliver and Tessa heaved hard sighs and relaxed as their cousin joined them.

"You scared the sprinkles out of me," Tessa hissed quietly.

"I think it'd be wise to meet them downstairs," Oliver said gently as he averted his gaze from Penny to Tessa; she caught eyes with him and remained still.

"We're dead either way," Tessa grumbled, "I say we run away, to EZ Living. You know Zane would let us stay with him."

"That water logged beach bum?" Oliver gawked in surprise with an incredulous smile.

"I like Zane," Penny argued, "He's funny."

"Funny, lazy, quirky, hyper," Oliver listed with his large fingers.

"Doesn't matter," Tessa sighed as she furrowed her eyebrows in sadness, she felt her heart tug harder with the fact that she might not be seeing her best friend any time soon, "We're trapped in Sugar Rush unit kingdom come anyhow."

"Best to rip the band-aid off fast," Penny muttered. After a few, still moments of nervous contemplation between the three, Tessa finally sat up and got off of her bed.

"Alright," Tessa sighed, "Let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**** Hey guys! I just got back from Phoenix Comicon two days ago. I have until Thursday off of work to recoop and relax but man, I just am SO pooped. That con really wiped me clean, but I had SO much fun nonetheless! My boyfriend, two best friends and I cosplayed Ralph, Taffyta, Vanellope and Rancis from my very own Wrecking Limits last Friday! We also cosplayed movie Wreck It Ralph on Saturday and Sunday! Go to my deviantART to see the pictures and the whole highlight of the convention!**

**My username on deviantART is Vyntresser :)**

***Chapter 6***

"User," Taffyta hissed as she took off her now dusty, off-white racing gloves. She set them on the kitchen island and fixed her short, choppy white hair, "Where do we begin."

"It wasn't just me seeing things, right?" Vanellope snapped as she gestured her hand outward.

"No, wasn't just you," Taffyta heaved a hard sigh and rubbed her forehead, "Three smarties on one bike, in the middle of our tracks… Nearly slaughtered all three of them with the hoods of our cars."

"On Tessa's brand new bike, nonetheless," Vanellope growled as she glared towards the exit of the kitchen, "What does she think this is, some joke?"

"You didn't give Tessa access to that bike, right?" Taffyta wondered curiously, she slipped her pink racing jacket off and messily slumped in on the island along with her gloves. She brushed her arms free of candy dust as Rancis moseyed into their presence.

"No!" Vanellope urged, she pleadingly gazed at her sister, "Gloyd gave her the bike as a present for her coming of age party… She wasn't supposed to ride it until then and only then."

"It might have been too tempting, leaving it in the garage," Rancis eased, though he tried his hardest to remain anonymous about just who let the younglings have an inch of freedom.

"Potentially," Vanellope wondered as she fingered her lip, though she slumped her shoulders once Ralph made his presence known in the kitchen as well. He was slowly followed by Gloyd and Candlehead.

"That was certainly an interesting sight, on the tracks, today," Gloyd chimed in a low tone, as if to express charming sarcasm. Ralph quickly looked over his shoulder and shot Gloyd a confused look.

"What happened?" Ralph wondered as his eyes met everyone's in the room, though he could feel his heart stop as his gaze landed on Rancis. He just barely shook his head, as if to express that they were nearly in trouble, in this situation, as well.

"You'll never guess who decided to join us on the tracks, today," Vanellope barked as Gloyd, Ralph and Candlehead made their way closer to Taffyta, Vanellope and Rancis.

"Orion?" Ralph said cooly as he tried his hardest to fib his way out of the mess he caused.

"Don't we wish," Taffyta said dully; Rancis shot Ralph yet, another, concerned gaze.

"Who was it?" Ralph pretended to wonder.

"The three smarties that should have been at home for the day," Vanellope barked as she crossed her arms and leaned forward a little for emphasis.

"Tessa?" Ralph wondered again, though he figured this false wall of his would soon falter.

"On her new bike," Vanellope added with a sarcastic smile.

"Any idea why they decided to join us on our high speed race today?" Taffyta wondered loudly, she could practically see the sweat dripping from Rancis and Ralph.

"Tessa used the bike I made her?" Gloyd asked softly in a tone of curiosity, though it was clear he was a tad offended.

"Unfortunately," Vanellope growled, "I guess she thought it'd be fun to take a spin around the game with Oliver and Penny."

"I surely do wonder where she got the idea from," Taffyta said loudly as she slowly averted her hard, cold gaze to Rancis. He froze and sucked his bottom lip into his mouth.

"Yeah," Vanellope chirped as she averted her angered pose to her husband and Knight, "I wonder as well."

"Oh for User's sakes," Ralph barked, which caused everyone to jump, "So we gave the three a little breathing room… It's not like it's the end of the world. They're in their own game!"

"This was YOUR idea?" Vanellope barked as she dropped her hands to her sides, Ralph flinched.

"C'mon now," Rancis eased, "We only said they could play to Big Green and no farther… Taking the bike for a spin around the forest was not a part of the plan."

"You gave them an inch," Taffyta measured an inch with her fingers before wildly gesturing her arms outwards, "They took not only one mile, but four!"

"Ralph, all nine of us nearly ran the three of them over," Vanellope urged as she stepped closer to him. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"As awful as that sounds," Ralph started, "At least they'd regenerate."

"Sure, leave them scarred for life, run over my their family," Vanellope growled under her breath as she gazed upwards at Ralph. Her hazel eyes were a cold shade of unforgiving green.

"When you put it like that," Ralph started as he gestured his arm outwards.

"What should we do about it?" Rancis wondered nervously as everyone averted their attention to the King and Queen.

"Stifling and limiting them will only make them rebel further," Ralph said through a hard sigh as he unclenched his massive fists.

"It's clear Tessa was likely the drive behind this joy ride," Vanellope muttered, though Ralph quickly furrowed his eyebrows towards her as she continued, "I'm guessing Penny went along with it and Oliver wanted nothing to do with it."

"Sounds correct," Taffyta said dully, Rancis nodded in an uneasy way.

"Time out," Ralph urged, "Are you saying Tessa is the trouble starter in this sticky equation?"

"Do you REALLY think this grand scheme would have been Penny or Oliver's idea?" Vanellope barked as she gestured towards Rancis and Taffyta, "You KNOW Tessa has been itching to ride that new bike of hers."

"My bad," Gloyd muttered, though Vanellope shot him an apologetic look.

"It's clear she's grateful for her new bike, Gloyd," Vanellope assured, "Guess she just couldn't wait to ride it…"

"I'm sorry, Vanellope," Rancis chimed in gently as he waved his hand a little, "Ralph and I confused them by going against your orders… We thought maybe they'd enjoy some breathing room, but… I guess they took it up a notch farther than what we allowed."

"You can't hand the reigns over to Tessa," Vanellope stated gently as she crossed her arms, "You'll never get them back…"

"She's got a fire in her heart, that's for sure," Ralph grumbled, though he smiled towards the love for his only daughter.

"Fire can spread," Vanellope snapped, "User forbids she traipses into Academy with this sort of stubborn, headstrong attitude."

"One does have to be careful when dealing with new people," Rancis added with a small nod, "I'm sure she'll come around."

"Where are they, anyhow?" Candlehead softly wondered as she lightly shrugged.

"I'm sure they're upstairs, shaking in their boots," Vanellope muttered as she gently stepped over to the monitor on the far wall. She began to bring up a menu in which she could verbally communicate through.

"Quite the contrary," Tessa suddenly snapped in an annoyed tone as she slowly budged into the kitchen. All adults quickly whirled around in surprise and laid their eyes on the three Sugar Rush programmed kids that filed into the room.

"There you are," Vanellope said gently towards Tessa, Oliver and Penny, though she was beginning to feel her blood boil.

It hit a higher level once Tessa crossed her arms, her face was riddled with sass. Vanellope largely furrowed her eyebrows and kept her eyes locked to Tessa. She knew this wasn't the first time Tessa had deliberately disobeyed. Her patience with her first born was wearing thin, and she knew she had to somehow set things straight before she left the game every single day for Academy, rendering herself free game to the rest of the arcade. She knew dying outside of Sugar Rush or Fix-It Felix would mean game over for good.

"Just in time," Taffyta urged with a snarky smile as every parent in the room suddenly tensed and held high ground over the three younglings. Candlehead and Gloyd took that as their cue to quietly leave.

"Let me skip the drama," Tessa said with a relaxed, though sarcastic smile as she lazily gestured her arms and hands outwards, "You ground us, we're never allowed to leave the castle, we never have any more fun, we never find boyfriends, everyone lives happily ever after, yeah?"

"Boyfriends?" Oliver spat quietly to Tessa with a disgruntled facial expression; Tessa shot him a tested look.

"Oh, so you want to make things simple and skip the drama, I see," Vanellope started cooly, though Ralph, Rancis and Taffyta kept their mouths shut and wisely kept their eyes trained to the Queen. Vanellope shrugged her shoulders and idly looked away before her piercing hazel eyes practically stabbed Tessa's, "Too bad you're in my game."

"Your game," Tessa scoffed with an annoyed frown, "This is OUR game too."

"This IS your game," Vanellope agreed with sarcastic charm and polite wit as she took a step or two closer to Tessa, "But on open arcade hours… This is my game. And what I say, goes."

"What, so dad, the KING of Sugar Rush, suddenly has no say?" Tessa urged as she largely gestured her arm towards her father, though Ralph furrowed his eyebrows towards his daughter in a disgruntled way, as if to warn her to knock it off.

"I did have a say, Tessa," Ralph urged gently, though it was clear his frustration was billowing as well, "Uncle Rancis and I gave you three an inch and you took the whole forest."

"Riding on your brand new bike, nonetheless!" Vanellope's voice began to raise, "That bike was supposed to be saved for your birthday! The only reason you knew about it is because you walked in on Uncle Gloyd while he was making it."

"That's why you keep it unlocked in the garage, I suppose?" Tessa volleyed as her and her mother began to get closer and closer, "It's sitting there, taunting me. One measly spin around the game was going to hurt no one."

"Until you rocketed out onto our tracks," Taffyta argued gently, hoping not to interfere too much, though she was partially pleased to see Penny politely keeping out of the shouting match.

"We nearly ran you over," Vanellope urged as she gestured her arms towards the three before her, "Sure, you guys would've regenerated, but if the humans saw you?"

"So what if they saw us!" Tessa bellowed, she began to get angry, "It's not like you guys were doing a slow motion drive by, and seeing us would result in an unplug!"

"We have to keep strict normality in the game," Vanellope's tone matched Tessa's, "Any sort of mishap or confusion and the kids will tell Mr. Litwak about the issue. If we become unplugged, guess what, it's not just us on the roster down the digital drain, it's your hide down it as well, Tess."

"It was just a silly run around the forest," Tessa muttered.

"A run that should've never happened," Taffyta snapped, though she averted her gaze to her daughter, "Penny, you know better as well. I know this wasn't just Tessa's idea."

"It WAS my idea," Tessa barked in an annoyed tone as she looked at her cousin. As angry as she was, she knew disobeying wasn't Penny's idea, "Penny just was along for the ride."

"Nonetheless," Taffyta glanced at Tessa, "You three know better."

"If it's any consolation, I tried to stop them," Oliver quietly chimed in as he looked down to the ground, though Penny and Tessa largely looked at him in annoyed disgust and scoffed; Oliver flinched in surprise.

"Oliver, you are just as guilty for tagging along," Vanellope volleyed. Oliver gaped.

"I didn't tag along! I had to get Orion to come bring them home!" Oliver loudly argued as he clenched his fists.

"I don't care who did what," Vanellope snapped, Ralph and Rancis held their tongues and knew that things were escalating, "You three know to stay clear of the tracks. One more stunt like this, Tessa, and you can kiss your bike goodbye."

"What!?" Tessa urged in disbelief, "It was dad's idea to let us out of the castle!"

"Hey," Ralph suddenly barked, everyone jumped at his loud booming voice as Ralph stepped closer to the situation, "I let you PLAY to Big Green… Not once did I say you could take that bike for a ride."

"Whose side are you on, dad," Tessa muttered as she glared at her father, though Ralph raised his eyebrows in surprise. He inhaled a deep breath with his powerful chest and furrowed his eyebrows harder.

"I'm on your mother's side for this one, toots," Ralph barked gently, "You can't sit here and pretend like I let you three traipse into the forest with that bike and poorly attempt to throw me under the bus in the process. You know what you did wrong. And next time, Rancis and I will think twice about expanding the boundaries."

"Not like it matters," Tessa snapped as she crossed her arms, "Just one more month of this place and we'll be at Academy."

"Do you want that privilege taken away as well?" Vanellope yelled, Tessa flinched and gazed at her in slight shock, "Sugar Rush is where you lay your head at night, where we prepare all your meals, where you will do your homework, where you will play with your cousins and brother. You simply attend Academy for five hours a day and come home. It would be so easy to keep you home and have Penny bring you your school work."

"Vanellope," Ralph eased, he could see her fists clenched and the hot purple circuitry on her wrists were beginning to glow.

"I will kiss the ground you walk on so that I can go to Academy every day," Tessa said through a loud, disgruntled sigh as she slumped her whole body in an annoyed, tired way, "Anything to get away from this sorry dump."

"Watch your mouth," Vanellope spat which caused everyone to flinch, including Tessa. She gazed at her mom in sudden bewilderment as Vanellope took a step closer to her daughter, "You think dad and I want you to be excluded from game day? You think we WANT to keep you three cooped up in the castle all day long? You think this is fun for us? We fly around those tracks, hoping you guys are okay. Our minds soar, but our hearts are back here with you guys. You think you have it made in the shade?"

"Quite the contrary! We'll do anything to get out of this castle!" Tessa barked in a loud, annoyed tone, though she flinched as Vanellope's hands clenched harder.

"I can name at least a dozen gamers who would kill to be in your shoes," Vanellope spat.

"I can name at least three smarties in this ROOM who would kill to be in THEIR shoes!" Tessa hollered.

"Go to your room," Vanellope growled, though Tessa clenched her large fists and gestured as if she were about to wreck something, anything.

"Why don't you go to the Loft, then, if you're so high and mighty!" Tessa shrieked as she gestured one hand upwards, as if to signal to the Loft that hung high over the castle, though before she could open her mouth to let out more word vomit, she could suddenly feel the soles of her feet get hot.

She jumped and flinched as Vanellope gently glitched the ground she stood on, causing Tessa's code to wig out a little bit. The room sparked with sudden, hot purple pixels from both girls. Tessa gasped a small inhale and wobbled a few steps backwards. She held her hand to her forehead and gazed at her mom in pure confusion. Vanellope knew she didn't hurt Tessa, for glitching was in her code, but she also knew Tessa had no control over her glitching abilities yet, and any sort of spark under her feet was news to her. Vanellope inhaled a shallow growl of a breath and glared into Tessa's eyes.

"Upstairs. Now." Vanellope said deeply. She felt a twinge of sadness overcome her whole being as Tessa gazed back at her in pure betrayal. She shook her head just barely before quickly tearing out of the kitchen, leaving Oliver and Penny in stunned silence a few feet from where she stood.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**** OK I think my life is starting to finally settle down lol. The last half of May and the first half of June consisted of me house sitting 30 minutes away from where I live, going to comiccon for a long weekend an hour from where I live, and then house sitting the same house I did last time, all while commuting to work and racking up the mileage on my car! Good times!**

**Things should be settling down soon. I will try to upload these chapters faster, but please forgive me if I am slow. Though I am not as confident or showy about it this time around, I AM indeed applying for CalARTS again this year. My esteem and confidence has sort of taken a hard hit, but I'm just sort of bearing through it. **

***Chapter 7***

She beat her punching bag as hard as she could. She exhaled hard breaths as dirty sweat came down the bridge of her nose. After about a half an hour of taking her father's wrecking anger out on her very own punching bag, she heaved a final few hard breaths and slumped her fists against it in a tired out expression. Finally, she draped her arms around the nearly soggy, hot red punching bag and hugged it's softness to her body. She heaved a few angry breaths into it as she clenched her eyes and teeth shut. She cursed herself for letting herself well up, though she buried her nose and face into the punching bag and let her tears soak the soft fabric. She finally exhaled a few legitimate sobs of quiet breaths, her arms gripped the punching bag, as if to apologize for betraying it.

After a few, long minutes, she finally peeled her face from the fabric. She inhaled the stiff air in her room and scanned her belongings. She gazed at her comfortable bed. It was a mess of hot orange, red and cream covers and sheets housed in a beautiful, light wooden frame made by her father. She slumped her shoulders as her eyes scanned her gorgeous, cream canopy that messily hung over her bed. The ends were frayed with gentle gold coins that dangled. Her room was a plethora of all things miss-matched, though everything made sense. She heaved a hard sigh and scanned her beloved belongings; she knew there was no where else in arcade she'd rather live. She felt her heart tug with guilt as her eyes finally dared the bedroom door in which she had slammed about an hour prior. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion; she wondered why her mother hadn't come upstairs to have a talk with her.

She kept her arms tight around the punching bag, as if it were the only thing saving her from facing the Queen. She suddenly felt her skin crawl with nervousness and anticipation. She could feel her code riddle with a sense of knowing and understanding. She heaved a hard sigh and finally unglued her whole self from the punching bag. It wobbled a little, it's chain rattled for a few seconds before it settled. She trudged across her room and felt a strange sweep of unease come over her. She wondered if this were suddenly a game of cat and mouse she were playing with her mother. She pushed her ear to the door and listened; her heart beat overpowered any noise that could potentially be present. With a hard swallow, she creaked open her door and peeked into the long, calmly lit hallway.

With ease, she stepped down the hallway's glorious tiles. They scattered and swirled in a messy disarray of chaos that made sense. It led towards her mother and father's bedroom, which was dead set at the end of the hallway. To the left of their bedroom door lie the spiraling staircase that led down to the great hall. Tessa crept up towards her parent's massive, round bedroom door. It hung open ajar and cascaded a warm light across the pearly tiles. With a pounding heart, she pushed the door open a little and just barely peeked in. Sitting in his large, light leather arm chair was Ralph. He was lightly dressed in comfortable clothes in preparation for their usual, nightly reset. He had a digital pad in his hand, it glowed a gentle purple upwards at him. Tessa felt a small sweep of relief come over her as her eyes remained glued to her father. Even in a resting, calm form, he still exuded all the power he could possibly muster. She shivered at the mere thought of his pure strength.

She could feel a chill go up her spine as his eyes gently caught with hers, without him even moving or blinking. Tessa gazed back at him in out of bodied shock, though his honey gaze was gentle and welcoming towards his daughter. Just as Tessa was about to open her mouth to bravely speak and budge into what she thought was welcomed territory, Ralph ever so gently pointed his large finger towards the secret entrance of the Loft. Tessa froze dead in her tracks and gazed back at her father with a sense of bewilderment. She blinked once and inhaled a shaky breath as she gently glanced towards the sly drapery that hung over the entrance of the Loft's upwards spiral staircase. She glanced back at her father nervously before she took the trek across their bedroom and pulled the drapery back.

Before she could turn back and make any sort of sense of things, she slipped into the dark alley way of the staircase and began her walk of doom. She suddenly felt even smaller than she had. She felt a sweep of chills come over her body. Small, glitch pixels trailed her body like angry ants. She heaved a silent, disgruntled sigh and shrugged her arms a little, as if to tell her body to knock it off. After a while of slowly climbing and envisioning all the things that could potentially go wrong, she finally reached the top of the tower. The massive, looming code room door hung open slightly. A gentle, purple light streamed from the crack, and the dust Tessa had delicately disturbed fluttered about in a mix of confusion. With one final inhale, and a prayer to User, Tessa gently budged open the door.

Her eyes gently scanned the whole room, and her heart nearly jolted as she finally laid eyes on her mother. She stood calmly towards the Loft's only, massive window. She was in her infamous mint green hoodie with the licorice strings. Her comfortable pair of Sugar Rush sweats billowed towards her ankles. She had her arms crossed and her hair down, it was as smooth as black silk down the middle of her back. The Loft's powerful orb, in the center of the room, hung in anticipated wait, as if it had been previously used only minutes prior, though Vanellope's train of thought tore her away from her duties and of to her land far below. It was clear she was deep in troubled thought. Nonetheless, Tessa bravely budged into the lioness's den.

As silent as could be, Tessa moved across the Loft. Though her feet were larger, due to her wrecking nature, she was as agile and silent as a crumble field mouse. With ease, she weaved and stepped on appropriate wooden planks that wouldn't creak under her light weight. The orb in the center of the room remained still, as if it were aware of Tessa's presence, though it knew to keep it's thoughts and ideas to itself. As itching as it was to hum and glitch as a greeting towards Sugar Rush's heir, it remained poised and still. Tessa slowly approached her mother, though Tessa stopped a mere two yards back and diagonal to her. She held her breath and gazed at her mother's back. She suddenly felt that twinge of nervousness approach again, though before she could break the calm air, her skin nearly unglued itself from her bones as Vanellope's gentle voice finally spoke.

"Tessa," Vanellope eased, Tessa raised her eyebrows high in surprised and slumped her shoulders, though her heart began to pound.

"H-How, did you-"

"I'm the Queen of Sugar Rush," Vanellope scoffed quietly with a smile over her shoulder, "Not to mention, I am your mother. I know everything."

"Eyes in the back of your head," Tessa huffed with a teasing smile, Vanellope nodded lightly in an agreeing way and lugged her arms tighter into her criss-crossed position.

"No help from Sugar Rush's core," Vanellope smiled off into the distance; she almost could swear that, through the night time fog, she could see Pepper Frost Peak.

"Must be nice," Tessa sighed as she idly looked away and awkwardly fiddled her fingers.

"Being Queen has a lot of responsibilities," Vanellope eased as she finally, and slowly, turned around. Using the heel of her foot, she turned on a dime and faced her young daughter. She inhaled a slow breath and looked Tessa square in the face, "Though after having you and Oliver, I seemed to have developed new skills I'm unaware of."

"Mom instincts," Tessa huffed again, she continued to swat at her own hands gently, and awkwardly. Vanellope smiled and looked down to her feet in a gentle motion of a nod.

"Maybe you'll understand someday," Vanellope eased, though her smile slowly dropped as Tessa's eyes wandered to the ground beneath her. Vanellope heaved a gentle sigh and tilted her head just barely. With gentle inquisition, she hesitated an exhale before speaking, "Tessa… Why did you disobey your father?"

"I didn't think we were doing anything bad," Tessa suddenly bursted, albeit quietly. She slumped her large hands to her sides before Vanellope quickly put hers up, in a defensive way.

"Calm down," Vanellope eased as she gestured her hands downward. Tessa gazed at her in a whirl of dwindling adrenaline and bewilderment. She finally inhaled a calm breath and kept her eyes locked to her mother like a life line. She furrowed her eyebrows inward and felt tears sting her eyes.

"I-I just… I just wanted to race. I wanted to be free," Tessa said calmly, though her voice crackled through her tears.

"You should have asked," Vanellope said tenderly as she crossed her arms, yet again, "I would have gladly taken you after game hours."

"That's just it," Tessa urged gently as she pointed to her mother, "You would've driven… I wanted to drive. I wanted to feel what that was like."

"Tessa," Vanellope calmly argued, though Tessa took a step closer to her as a tear escaped her eye.

"I'm the daughter of Vanellope Von Schweetz," Tessa urged quietly, "I-I was born to race… Sure, I have dad's wrecking abilities and physique, but…" She barely scoffed a chuckle and gestured to herself, which caused Vanellope's mouth to curl into a genuine smile. Tessa exhaled an exhausted sigh and slumped her shoulders.

"I know," Vanellope hissed in a whisper of a sigh as she looked down. Her chest expanded as she took in air.

"You always encouraged us to be free and to stay true to who we are," Tessa nearly begged, "I-I'm sorry I disobeyed dad and took the bike without asking… I just couldn't handle it any longer."

"Next time, ask," Vanellope tenderly snapped as she cocked an eyebrow.

"It's better to beg forgiveness than to ask for permission," Tessa dully argued, though Vanellope largely furrowed her eyebrows with a wide grin.

"Maybe with some people," Vanellope laughed, "You know I'm always up for fun and games… If you would've asked to go racing, I would've gladly taken you."

"But would you have let me drive?" Tessa asked with a curious, almost annoyed smile; Vanellope rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Not my car," Vanellope started, though Tessa cut her off.

"You see?" Tessa pointed, Vanellope slumped her shoulders.

"You would have been able to drive sooner or later, Tess," Vanellope volleyed, "You had only one month left to wait. Patience is a virtue. I know racing is fun and all, but that bike was a gift to you for your coming of age. Not only have you spoiled the surprise, but you also took the fun out of your birthday in one month, and getting to race for the first time."

"I'll still act excited," Tessa rolled her eyes before she landed her identical gaze on her mother.

"Well," Vanellope started gently, "The bike is in a place where you won't be able to find it. Tammy isn't coming to watch you guys again, tomorrow… But if you behave, we can go back to your's and your father's agreement to play outside the castle, up until Big Green."

"Fine," Tessa said gently as she gazed across the room.

"If all goes well, we can go for a spin after hours," Vanellope smiled, "You and me. Whatdoyah say?"

"Only if I can drive once," Tessa said through a daring smile, though Vanellope lulled her head back and to the side. Tessa gently took a few steps closer to her, "Please mom!"

"Tessa," Vanellope grumbled as her annoyed smile met her daughter's. Tessa clapped her hands together in a begging formation and gave her the biggest, dewiest look ever.

"Please mom," Tessa begged quietly, "I promise to be careful."

"What, like the stunt you pulled on the tracks today, Tess? Real careful," Vanellope laughed as she gently slid her hands to Tessa's shoulders.

"Please," Tessa hissed through a whisper and a wide, toothy grin.

Vanellope slumped her shoulders and gazed back at her only daughter. Her gap-toothed expression mocked Ralph's. Vanellope felt her heart swell with all the love in arcade towards Tessa. Her excited eyes gazed up at her in pure pleading bliss. She smiled gently into Tessa's eyes, she wondered where all the time went. She could have sworn, just a few days ago, Tessa was itty bitty. Tessa's glorious, honey hazel eyes gazed up at Vanellope's with pricked innocence, yet a twinge of mischievous plotting. Her long, auburn hair was out of it's usual two, low pig-tails, the wild waves and slight curls, she obtained from Ralph, whirled down her back in slight chaos. Vanellope felt as if time stood still for the few moments she was able to practically watch her daughter in full bloom. She was beautiful, tho her heart began to swell with nervousness towards the idea of letting her go out and be brave, to face Academy head on. Before she could let her mind overwhelm her too much, she finally came back to earth. Her ears were attuned to the sound of Tessa's shallow, impatient breathing. She squeezed the tops of Tessa's shoulders and came back to Arcade; she rolled her eyes into the back of her head and heaved a hard sigh through a nervous smile.

"Fine," Vanellope whispered, though Tessa jolted and jumped up and down a few times.

"Really mom, really?!" Tessa hollered, though the orb behind her finally hummed a loud noise, as if it had been waiting all this time to be noticed.

"Yes, shhh," Vanellope giggled quietly as Tessa budged closer to her, "One run. It stays between us though, deal?"

"Deal," Tessa beamed.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: ****Hey guys, it's that time again! I am taking DRAWING REQUESTS from BOTH Wrecking Limits and Defying Code! If you would like anything drawn, I will be posting a sketchdump within the next week or so! Just review your drawing request and I'll add it to my list! Again, this goes for BOTH Wrecking Limits AND Defying Code!**

**Also, I have just uploaded a painting of Tessa, Penny and Oliver to my deviantART, if any of you are interested in what they look like as 'fully grown' gamers! My deviantART username is Vyntresser - check it out! :D**

***Chapter 8***

"Wakey wakey!" Tammy chimed happily as she made herself welcome in Tessa's room. Tessa jolted with a bit of a raspy snort as she barely lifted her head off of her pillow.

"User," Tessa hissed as she rubbed her chin and groggily peered at her headboard from her chaotic sleeping position. She tried her hardest to yank her covers over her before Tammy got to her, though she knew she was too late. The fabric easily and slowly ripped off of her in a whirl of confusion.

"C'mon," Tammy urged as she slumped her thick comforter to her tiled floor. She put her hands on her hips and gazed down at her younger cousin with eager, wide eyes. She was dressed in a light blue tank and khaki shorts. Underneath, she sported a bright yellow bikini. Her golden blonde hair was easily tucked into a ponytail. She tilted her head barely to get a better look at her slightly shifting, and grumbling cousin, "E Living calls!"

"Do you have a day off of Academy?" Tessa grumbled as her hand idly groped for blankets that weren't there. She finally half sat up, her dark brown hair was a wreck all over her shoulders.

"It's Saturday," Tammy breathed with a cocked eyebrow, "I don't have school on the weekends. C'mon, I want to go to the beach. Penny and Oliver are downstairs waiting for us."

"Tammy," Tessa groaned as she largely rubbed her face and fully sat up on the edge of her bed. She was in a large, comfortable red shirt and a pair of brown shorts in which she slept in. She held out her larger hands in a gesture of confusion, "If you guys wanted to go to the beach so bad, you should just go. Clearly, I'm sleeping."

"Clearly, you're on a terrible schedule," Tammy retorted, "When you go to Academy, you're going to have to get up early each morning. Besides, it's ten minutes before open Arcade call. We have to hurry to EZ Living before all the good spots on the beach are taken."

"No need to hurry… Everyone has a game to attend to," Tessa groaned as she slipped out of bed and head towards her bathroom. Her floor was lightly littered with a few articles of clothing, as well as a teal rug that was slightly wrinkled out of position and folded over itself once.

"Everyone from Academy wants to hit the beach," Tammy called into the closed bathroom door in which Tessa had disappeared behind, "You love EZ Living… You'll get to see Zane!"

"That soggy beach bum?" Tessa barked, though she tried her hardest to hide a small chuff of a loving laugh.

"Hurry up, the beach awaits," Tammy chirped as she gave Tessa's bathroom door a knowing look. She began to step out of Tessa's room to join the other two downstairs, "Amongst other things…"

* * *

"Oh don't tell me," Penny groaned as she slumped her chin farther into her hands. Her elbows were lazily planted on the kitchen island's marble swirled counter.

"She's up, don't worry," Tammy exhaled through a small, annoyed laugh as she entered the kitchen.

"That didn't take much," Vanellope said over her shoulder as her and Taffyta idly gathered the rest of their racing gear off of the large, wooden table near the gaping doors of the back patio.

"Tammy has the magic touch," Taffyta chuffed over her shoulder as well, the two girls began to make their way towards the garage doors. They were strapped in their racing gear, ready for a long game day. Taffyta gently pointed to Penny and gave her a knowing look, "Mind the limits, Pen."

"Mom," Penny softly complained, she cocked an eyebrow and gave her mom a contemplative look as if to suggest wondering why they were traipsing into this topic. Taffyta tried her hardest to force back a smile, but failed miserably.

"Don't worry," Tammy smiled as she put her hands on her hips. She eagerly shot Penny and Oliver a cheerful smile and nodded once. The two were laced in summertime clothes, they were all ready for sun and sand. Tammy averted her gaze back to her two aunts, "We'll have fun. We'll be back right after game day ends."

"Sounds good," Vanellope nodded as her and Taffyta inched towards the door a little bit more, "Please keep an eye on Tessa, Tams… She has an awful habit of running off."

"And dragging the curled wonder with her," Taffyta urged in an annoyed tone towards her daughter. Penny shrugged and shot her mom a sheepish half smirk.

"And then there's me, wanting peace and normality," Oliver said in a loud grumble, though the presence of large, thudding footsteps made him scrunch his shoulders to his head in a way to suggest he had been caught committing a crime.

"You've had your fair share of disrupting the peace, there, Ol," Ralph said through a small laugh as he emerged into the kitchen; Oliver largely rolled his eyes and slumped his chin into his larger hand as if to hope to avoid further notions on the topic.

"Have fun, and stay safe you guys," Vanellope called as she waved to everyone, she gave Ralph a small, knowing smile as if to convey a silent string of routine, loving assurances to him. He tilted his head up once, as if to acknowledge and reciprocate the affection in return. With a kind wave, the two racers slipped out of the castle; the kitchen was silent for a few seconds before Ralph laid his large hands on the counter tops.

"Alright," Ralph sighed as he gazed down to the counters in a contemplating way, "I don't want any running off, any game-overs, any sneaking around, any code room entries, any game-jumping or any tattle tales. You four are to stick together," Ralph urged deeply, yet he tried to remain kind. He largely shot Oliver a slightly disgruntled smile and furrowed his eyebrows, "And get along. All of you."

"Understood," Penny stated politely, the nervous twinkle in her eye lead to suggest she knew exactly who was boss in this situation.

"I don't want anyone of you running into Fix-It Felix Jr. with the news of someone missing a limb," Ralph chuckled, though he shot each youngling in the group a serious look, "Or a life."

"On that note," Tessa chimed sarcastically as she marched into the room, she gestured her arms out and beamed an annoyed smile, "Whose excited to go get killed?"

"Do you want to go back upstairs?" Ralph said with an exasperated chuckle as he straightened his posture slowly, he crossed his arms and gave Tessa a serious look, though he smiled through and through, "Stay safe, have fun, come back in one piece. Got it?"

"Got it," Everyone agreed; Tammy and Penny's replies were a lot more peppy than Oliver's and Tessa's.

"See you guys later," Ralph nodded once and began to head towards the direction in which Vanellope and Taffyta left not minutes prior. As soon as the castle's garage door shut, with a loud pang, Tammy gently looked to the three younglings she was in charge of for the day. She put her hands on her hips and inhaled a long breath before she calmly let it back out; she slumped her shoulders and smiled in a knowing way.

"Hopefully the spot by that one cove is still available," Tammy smiled, Penny's eyes lit up.

"Do you think we'll find mermaids?" Penny wondered loudly; Oliver largely rolled his eyes, as did Tessa.

"Penny, mermaids don't exist," Tessa laughed softly, Penny gaped.

"I've seen one!" Penny exclaimed with a frown as she looked to Tammy for urgent vouching; Tammy politely nodded, though her words her empty.

"I believe it!" Tammy giggled as the four slowly tensed into action and head towards the long hallway that led from the kitchen to the Great Hall.

As the three began to stroll out of the castle with their beach bags in hand, Tessa's heart suddenly jumped in a fit of remembrance. Her eyes widened as she gazed at the massive castle's front doors, down the Great Hall. She clenched her larger fists on the bright blue bag that was slung over her shoulder, she remembered the last thing her and Vanellope talked about the night prior. She suddenly let the widest smile prowl across her face as she burst past Tammy and Oliver, who were diligently leading the way. Oliver yelped a small noise of annoyance as Tessa brushed past her.

"S-sorry guys, I almost forgot something!" Tessa urged as she began to run towards the castle doors.

"Where are you going?" Tammy wondered loudly, and in great annoyance that she was already planning on running off, even after she was told not to.

"I need to go tell my mom something!" Tessa urged as she jolted out of the castle's doors, she glanced back at the three confused faces a good handful of yards behind her, "I'll meet you guys at Sugar Rush's entrance in a few minutes!"

"If you say so," Tammy said as she slumped her shoulders, she eagerly peered to Penny, "You wouldn't happen to know what that was all about, would you?"

"Not a clue," Penny said through a playfully annoyed sigh as she shook her head.

"Probably going to ask for the spare key to mom's car," Oliver said, he idly gazed off into nowhere with a disgruntled look.

* * *

Tessa panted a heaved as she sprint towards the massive racing arena and start line. She tucked the bag tight to her body and continued to let her strong, bare feet carry her. She huffed and puffed as her beautiful, long brown hair wildly flicked behind her. Her eyes eagerly peered around as she kept her ears open for any quarter alerts that may take place. She was grateful the Arcade still had one minute left until they were open. Tessa skid into the dim hallways that led to the stadium of the racing arena. The loud, anxious and excited crowd was noisy as they hung in wait for their daily routine.

Tessa's feet skid through the soft, flaky chocolate ground undertow as she flew past a few guards with ease. They easily bowed their heads and upper bodies as she flew past them. With every ounce of manners she could muster, she waved a polite wave to anyone that bowed in her presence, though she inwardly grumbled a small wish that she wouldn't be treated in such a way. She quickly shook her thoughts and burst through the gates to the arena. The massive, gaping sugar coated golden road sparkled underneath Sugar Rush's sunshine. Her eyes met with each of her mother's fellow racer's powerful, grumbling cars. Each racer was idly loitering by each of their cars, they all chit chat with each other as they patiently waited for their quarter alerts.

"Mom!" Tessa hollered, though she realized just how urgent she sounded as each and every single racer turned their head with anxious eyes. Vanellope whirled around and largely widened her eyes as Tessa quickly began to run out to her, on the tracks. Tessa beamed a sheepish smile and almost felt embarrassed as the stadium began to perk up and chatter a little louder at her presence; she knew it was a rarity for anyone to see Sugar Rush's heir far beyond the borders of the castle.

"Tessa," Vanellope said through a wide, incredulous smile and shook her head lightly, "Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine," Tessa said in a dull, annoyed tone as she easily trotted past Taffyta, Candlehead and Rancis. She gave each one of them a knowing smirk and easily rushed up to her mother, which cause Vanellope to ease her hands on Tessa's shoulder's as she neared.

"What's up, then?" Vanellope wondered as her eyes looked around the entrance of the arena, "Where's Tammy, Penny and Oliver?"

"I'm meeting them at the entrance," Tessa panted softly as she held the undersides of her mother's upper arms, she inhaled for air quickly and deeply as Vanellope squeezed the tops of her shoulders, "I-I just wanted to come down her, because…"

"Because what?" Vanellope worried as Tessa trailed off and nervously looked around, she was thankful the other racers weren't totally in earshot of her and Vanellope.

"Because, I-I wanted to know if you would still let me drive tonight?" Tessa whispered, her eyes gazed up at her mother in pure, innocent want. Vanellope largely slumped her shoulders and showed her teeth through an annoyed grin.

"You ran all this way just to remind me of that?" Vanellope laughed as she shook Tessa's shoulders, though Tessa began to feel her request slowly slip away from her. She squeezed her mom's arms and just barely squirmed in her position.

"Please mom, please… We had a deal," Tessa hissed in a soft whisper. Vanellope rolled her eyes and gazed back at her car for a few minutes, though the game cabinet loudly chimed the open Arcade call. Everyone tensed and got to their carts, minus Vanellope. She peered back down at her daughter with a mix of a smile and confused frown, though she couldn't help but let her grin shine through.

"Fine, Tessa, yes," Vanellope breathed, though Tessa jumped up and down just barely a few times and bit her bottom lip, as if to contain her excitement. Vanellope held up a finger, "Only if Tammy gives me a good report and nothing goes wrong at EZ Living."

"Thanks, mom," Tessa urged quietly as she suddenly lugged her arms around Vanellope's middle and lifted her off the ground with all the ease in the world. Vanellope jolted and let out a small, girly laugh as she lightly hugged Tessa's neck. Tessa squeezed her one last time before lightly setting her back down. Vanellope breathed a small choke and straightened out her racing jacket.

"Don't mention it," Vanellope scoffed through a smirk as she ruffled Tessa's hair, "Have fun."

"Place first," Tessa called over her shoulder as she began to run towards the entrance of the arena. Vanellope exhaled an excitable laugh and lightly shoved her helmet over her head.

"As always," Vanellope chimed. Tessa largely rolled her eyes as Vanellope and Taffyta began to bicker about who came in what place.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So sorry for the slow update! This 4th of July weekend was busy for me and I didn't have time to write - this chapter, clues start being handed out and things will start to heat up within the next few chapters here! Stay tuned!**

"Stop keeping secrets, Tess," Oliver complained; the four younglings slowly stepped into EZ Living's contagious sunshine. Tessa inhaled a deep breath through her nose and slowly let it back out, a warm smile finally graced her face, though she shot Oliver an annoyed glare.

"I'm not keeping secrets, ham hands," Tessa spat, Tammy snorted at her insult and tried her hardest not to laugh as Oliver looked down to his large hands in a disgruntled way.

"You're one to talk," Penny chimed as she gently nudged the back of Tessa's disproportionate hands; Tessa furrowed her eyebrows and gave her cousin a weak, annoyed smirk.

"C'mon, guys," Tammy complained as she pushed past the three and made her way into the game.

The game's sky was on fire, a mixture of the hot sun and the piercing blue sky eased the game with palpable excitement, though the puffs of large, white clouds kissed the game's core. Loud music could be heard all along the white sands of EZ Living's main beach. The board walk was littered with skate boards that clacked the cobbles, merchants that happily pressed each passerby with steals. Brightly colored umbrellas dotted the beach, setting the ocean's waves in a frenzy of hospitality. People, gamers and programmed codes of all kinds messed the beach, board walk and pier. Thick smells of delicious barbecue, honey vanilla churros and pricked banana sunscreen coated the air from the ground up. Tessa largely gestured her arms out and beamed the widest smile.

"I wish we lived here!" Tessa exclaimed softly as the four let their feet meet the cobbles and loose wood planks of the board walk. Penny crossed her arms and lugged her beach towel farther over her shoulder.

"Sugar Rush isn't good enough?" Penny laughed, her dirty blonde hair flipped outwards in a peppy way. The golden curl atop her head held true to Rancis's look. She was dressed in a pure white sun dress, her hot green bikini underneath had small bows at the tops of her shoulders.

"It is," Tessa sighed as her eyes gazed beyond the ocean's massive, white curled waves. Her auburn hair flicked gently in the cool, morning sea breeze, "I just wish Sugar Rush had something like this."

"It does," Oliver retorted, though Tessa furrowed her eyebrows and looked over her shoulder to her little brother.

"You should show me sometime, then, genius," Tessa chuffed as her eyebrows bent downwards in annoyance. Oliver lightly shrugged and returned the look.

"Just name your time and place, your highness," Oliver said sarcastically, though Tessa turned around and ignored him. Oliver rolled his eyes behind her back.

"Don't call me that," Tessa urged, Oliver gaped and gestured his arms.

"You're the princess of Sugar Rush," Oliver laughed in an incredulous tone, "It's fact!"

"He's got a point," Tammy mumbled as she shoved her hands into the pockets of her khaki cargo shorts. They were lightly worn at the knees.

"That's not all he has," Tessa muttered under her breath, though her group jolted once a loud set of clacking, as well as discombobulated hollers, could be heard approaching from behind.

"Watch out!" Came a loud voice before a certain someone suddenly bumped into Tessa, causing her to wobble to the side. What was crashed in front of her had the three behind her laughing loudly in a knowing way.

"Zane!" Tessa cried with a widening smile. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and put her hands on her hips.

"I-I'm fine!" Zane assured, he was laid on his back with his feet and legs awkwardly toppled over himself. His long board was upside down and a few yards away from him. The wheels on his board continued to chaotically spin.

"A likely story," Penny giggled as she nudged Tessa's back, she shot Penny a disgruntled look.

"What in Arcade are you doing?" Tessa laughed as she reached her hand out towards her friend, he fumbled to reach for her larger hand, though he easily latched onto her and eased to his feet once and for all.

Tessa's eyes slowly followed him up to his height as he stood. He was easily a half a foot taller than Tessa, he sported a tattered, brown tank top and bright blue surf shorts. His jet black hair was styled in it's usual faux-hawk, though his bright blue eyes glistened with the morning sunshine. His wide, goofy smile was contagious, yet gentle and considerate. His gaze was polite, as was everything else he did. He shrugged his shoulder awkwardly a few times and rubbed it firmly with the palm of his hand, all while grimacing, though his inward smile never faltered.

"I-I had a delivery," and uttered as he continued to rotate his shoulder frontwards, as if to now awkwardly loosen it from his fall. Tammy crossed her arms and gently looked between Tessa and Zane.

"You still working for that salty sea urchin?" Oliver laughed as Zane finally relaxed. Him and Oliver easily high-fived, though he gently reached to Penny and Tammy for a small, friendly hello hug.

"Unfortunately," Zane muttered, "I-I just don't think my parents want me all by my lonesome in Dead Zed. Big game, y'know?"

"None of us would know," Penny giggled as she shook her head and shrugged, "None of us except Tammy. We haven't been there, ever."

"Pretty sure mom and dad would flip if we ever asked," Tessa muttered as Penny nodded in silent agreement.

"Bah, you're not missing much," Zane rolled his eyes and gestured his arms as if to discard it, "Just a load of jungles, mosquitos… Dirt bikes. Not really anything different from EZ Living."

"You kidding?" Tammy retorted with a wide smile, Zane chuckled and shrugged.

"I guess it's just different when you're there everyday," Zane beamed, though Tessa looked down to the ground in silent contemplation.

"Zane!" Came a loud, crackling holler from deep inside a decent sized merchant's stand a handful of yards away; Zane flinched and hunched his back in reflexive preparation, for what, no one was sure.

"I-I gotta go," Zane mumbled as he looked back to the rather large, brightly colored stand. It was splashed with colorful drapery and shades to keep the sun out.

"We'll be here all day, we'll catch up with you later," Penny chimed with a small wave as Zane began to step away, though Tessa continued to watch him leave.

"Bye guys!" Zane urged with a wave in return, though he caught eyes with Tessa.

He let his expression lightly fall before kindly, and slyly, gesturing for her to follow him. Tessa raised her eyebrows gently before she eagerly peered back to Tammy, Penny and Oliver, who were crossing the boardwalk towards the white, beckoning sand; they all had their backs turned. Tessa quickly turned back towards Zane and didn't hesitate to let her feet push herself closer to the direction he was heading in. She finally let a wide smile sprawl her face as Zane nervously peered into the stand, where he worked.

"When are you off?" Tessa hissed in a whisper as the two neared the busy stand.

"Not soon enough," Zane whispered back as he locked his brilliant eyes on hers. She wrinkled her nose and rolled her eyes.

"Why do you want to WORK while you're in EZ Living?" Tessa wondered softly as they hung near the entrance of the tent, "Surely you didn't have to get a job while you were here."

"It's something to do," Zane shrugged, his body was only slightly sculpted, he was an average guy with tank top and sandal tan lines.

"If I were you," Tessa started as she looked over her shoulder, her pupils shrunk as they were met with the blinding sun and sand, "I'd lay out there all day long."

"I did that for the first few months of coming out here by myself," Zane said in an annoyed tone as, he too, gazed back with Tessa, "Then Bubba found me and said he needed workers… Claiming I had nothing better to do, he put me to work. And that's the story of how I suddenly had no life!"

"Beats mine," Tessa glowered in the direction of the never-ending ocean.

* * *

"Where's Tessa gone?" Penny suddenly wondered, Oliver whirled around in stunned annoyance, as if this was the last straw.

"She followed Zane back to his job," Tammy said dully as she only glanced over her shoulder.

"Bah," Penny huffed as she crossed her arms, though Tammy gently put her hand on her shoulder and continued to guide her to an open spot far off down the beach, as if to silently convey apathy, "Does she not want to hang out with us?"

"I think, at this point, Zane is a bit more interesting," Tammy chuckled as she rolled her eyes; Penny frowned and gazed onwards towards the crashing waves.

"Why?" Penny wondered loudly and innocently as she gestured her arms outwards, though Oliver scoffed a noise, as if to implement that he had no idea how to answer that question.

"Think about it," Tammy sighed as, she too, gazed aimlessly down the beach. She adjusted her bag over her shoulder with a cough of a grunt and shook her head, "Tessa hangs out with us all day, every day. It's only about once a week she gets to see her best friend, Zane."

"He's just a hippie," Penny said gently with a small smirk of a smile towards her dear friend Zane, "There are plenty of hippies in EZ Living."

"Welp," Tammy sighed, "Guess she likes the random hippies that AREN'T from EZ Living."

"Zane isn't from here?" Oliver chimed in.

"Nope," Tammy said with a small smile towards her younger cousin, "He's from Dead Zed. He just got a job here because he's an extra in his game. He doesn't have a role."

"Really, now," Oliver fingered his lip and looked away, "You think mom and dad would let us have one of 'em jobs that seem to be so highly sought after?"

"Ralph and Vanellope?" Tammy asked incredulously, "Ol, it was hard enough to get them to let me take you guys to the beach today. I think a job outside of Sugar Rush might be out of the question."

"I'll be 800 years old before mom and dad will let us do anything fun," Oliver complained, Penny lightly nodded and lulled her head away in agreeance.

"They're just protective," Tammy giggled as the three easily trudged through the pillowy sand, "And for good reason."

"What other reason than to torture us?" Oliver spat, Penny laughed.

"Little do you know, your uncle Rancis saved Tessa's life. He saved everyone's life," Tammy said seriously as Penny's and Oliver's playful expressions dropped, "He saved everyone from a terrible virus that was threatening to take over Sugar Rush."

"Dad?" Penny exclaimed with wide eyes and furrowed brows, she looked down in contemplation, "H-He never told me."

"I'm sure they were just concerned that you guys were too young, and would worry," Tammy said lightly, "You should ask him and the others, sometime. It's a brilliant tale."

"So, they're overprotective because they think some evil virus is going to end us?" Oliver said in a tone of disbelief.

"No rouge viruses anymore," Tammy chuckled and waved her hand as the three approached the empty spot they had set out for, "But though they went through that horrific time, they're probably always going to be on edge. Sugar Rush is a highly sought after game, and because it's an older one, virus protections and protocols aren't totally up to date."

"Yippee," Penny said sarcastically, "Will we ever get to move out?"

"Highly unlikley," Tammy giggled.

* * *

As the evening went on, beach goers came and went. Surfers sunk their boards into the sand and eagerly waited for the fresh, crashing waves the new day would bring. From the ledged wall of Zane's work tent, Tessa calmly peered out to the ocean in the distance, past the boardwalk and forever stretching eons of white sand. Each grain seemingly sparkled under the rising moon. Just as she was about to let loose a long sigh of annoyance, Zane suddenly rushed up to her and lightly gripped her upper arm.

"C'mon, I'm off," Zane hissed in a whisper, "Let's hurry before the boss changes his mind."

"Sheesh," Tessa grumbled as the two stumbled onto the boardwalk, "Took yah long enough."

"Sorry," Zane said sheepishly, he lugged his burlap backpack onto his back and beamed a smile. He also had two rugged, worn longboard in which he tucked into his side and under his arm. He heaved a hard sigh and gazed up to the star speckled skies above, "Y'know, the question 'is there anything else you'd like me to do before I leave?' should automatically be assumed as rhetorical."

"Don't you wish," Tessa chuckled as Zane handed her an extra longboard in which he had borrowed from his work.

"Where's the others?" Zane wondered, Tessa gestured down the beach in the direction they were headed in.

"They still are at the end of the beach," Tessa said lightly as she pointed, "They have a lantern set up. I think they might be getting a bon fire going soon."

"I'm starving," Zane said in a pleading sort of tone, Tessa waved her hand around lightly.

"Don't worry, there's food," she chuckled; the two shared a few moments of still silence together. The sound of the crashing waves and gentle chatterings of others passing by were present. Tessa finally sighed and glanced at Zane, the lantern attached to his backpack lightly flicked around and attracted a small fleet of lightning bugs. She finally furrowed her eyebrows and aimlessly gazed ahead, "User, I don't want to go back home."

"What?" Zane wondered nervously, "Whynot?"

"Because," Tessa urged with a gesture to match her fervor, "My parents are so strict. I wish I was like you… Could go to and from different games whenever I want."

"Well, your parents ARE King and Queen of their world," Zane said gently to Tessa, he had hoped to bring her back down to the grid, "Didn't Sugar Rush go through a huge virus scare awhile back?"

"What?" Tessa wondered nervously, "No, I don't think so."

"Oh," Zane furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "I-I could have sworn someone was wanting to overthrow Sugar Rush."

"Where did you hear this?" Tessa asked, her eyes pierced Zane's, though he began to grow flustered.

"I-I guess through hear-say. It's not important, it was a long time ago," Zane stuttered as he waved his hands around; he was relieved that Tessa's shoulders un-tensed.

"I just," Tessa trailed off and let her eyes scan the cobbles under her feet, "I just want to Game Jump."

"You mean while the Arcade is open?" Zane wondered with an eager smile, "Oh, it's easy. Especially since no one is around to stop you."

"Really?" Tessa gave her best friend an incredulous look.

"Yeah," Zane slightly gasped and pointed at Tessa, "Y'know what? You should com visit my game! Tammy comes to Dead Zed ALL the time. It'll be great!"

"Tammy only goes after Arcade is closed, and Aunt Calhoun and Uncle Felix are aware of her whereabouts," Tessa said in a dull tone.

"C'mon, Tess," Zane hissed with a polite, yet playfully eager smile, "One run. Whatdoyah say?"

"I don't know," Tessa mumbled as she looked off to the side, she hugged her borrowed long board to her body as her eyes followed the crackled cobbles all the way to the crashing waves of EZ Living's beach. Though the night was only dimly lit by the moon and stars, the whitecaps persisted. Tessa heaved a hard sigh and finally locked eyes with Zane yet again, his demeanor hadn't changed, "I-I've never game jumped before."

"Technically, it's not game jumping," Zane said nonchalantly with a shrug to match, "We don't rely on quarter alerts to keep our games going... Our parents do."

"It's still considered jumping games," Tessa retorted with a victorious smile, though Zane leaned in and gently placed his wrist upon the top of her shoulder. Tessa largely rolled her eyes as he bent down slightly, for emphasis.

"One run," Zane said softly as his lantern awkwardly bobbed behind him. Tessa wrinkled her nose and shot Zane an annoyed smirk.

"Fine, Zane," Tessa sighed before she held up a finger, "One run."


End file.
